La Canción del Perro Blanco
by Meridiana
Summary: Sessh y Kagome,ya una pareja, deberán volver al pasado para salvar su presente. Lástima que los esperan cosas sin resolver como hanyous, mikos,problemas mil, y por supuesto, clanes de perros youkai en plena guerra...yay!
1. Un día cualquiera

NdeA: ¡Hola

NdeA: ¡Hola! Aquí les traigo un AU, alternativo, desde el momento en que para mí tiene completo sentido la pareja de Sesshoumaru y Kagome ...sí, ¡cada uno con su chifladura! . Desde el primer momento me fascinó Sesshoumaru, como supongo a toda fémina con sangre en las venas, pero no solo por su apariencia absolutamente comestible...sino por todas las interrogantes que hasta la fecha no se han revelado acerca de él, de su historia, sus verdaderas intenciones, y su relación con Inuyasha.

Es un misterio.

Y también su familia...

Así que de tanto pensar en Sesshoumaru, nació esta historia...¡ojalá les guste!

Otra cosita: Soy nuevísima en el mundo del fanfiction en español. Hace unos años que leo el material en inglés, pero de fics en español...(sonrojada). Así que si me pueden recomendar historias, les enviaré besotes, y toneladas de galletitas con la figura de Sesshoumaru! Beso! Meridiana

**Ranking**: PG-13 , por ahora, pero conociéndome, se volverá R.

**Pareja**: Sesshoumaru/Kagome

Inuyasha y todo su universo pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi. Nada es mío. Solamente el delirio, y algunos personajes originales que aparecerán en algún futuro. No demanden, por favor. ¡No tengo dinero! (sniff)

Ahora sí, basta de tanta cháchara, ¡y adelante con la historia!

**La Canción del Perro Blanco **

**Capítulo Uno**

**Un día cualquiera**

"_**Yo no le canto a la luna**_

_**Porque alumbra y nada más**_

_**Le canto porque ella sabe**_

_**De mi largo caminar..."**_

_**Atahualpa Yupanqui**_

El primer momento de conciencia al despertarse, es el más confuso del el día.

Uno no sabe qué es realidad, y qué es pasado o sueño. Uno se despierta con los ojos abiertos pero desenfocados, sin plena conciencia todavía, aferrándose a los restos de sueños antes de que se desvanezcan como una fina hebra de humo, y uno quede con la sensación de que "algo" ha pasado, de que uno se halló hasta hace unos segundos en algún lugar, pero…¿cuál, dónde?. De hecho, cuando los ojos otra vez logran identificar las cosas de la vida real y uno se acuerda de lo que debe hacer, ya sea con placer, furia o dolor, el reino de los sueños a quedado lejos.

En este estado, una mañana cualquiera de verano, en Japón, una chica se despertó de golpe, con el oscuro pelo sobre la cara, los ojos todavía cerrados y balbuceando: -...araku...el Shikon...Tama...¡Sentado!...-

Hubo un silencio, que sólo fue llenado por el sonido de las chicharras y lejanos ecos de voces. La joven escuchó esto, y el sonido de su agitada respiración.

La luz del sol que entraba a raudales por el ventanal abierto, ayudó a que la chica se despertara completamente, teniendo la leve conciencia de que había hablado en sueños. Después de unos cuantos bostezos, se restregó los ojos y acomodó su cabello, quedándose sentada sobre el tatami, pensativa, con los brazos cruzados sobre sus rodillas, dejando que la luz del sol veraniego la bañara.

Hacía tiempo que no le pasaba. Hacía tiempo que no se despertaba pensando en la cacería del Shikon, que la llevó en una aventura que ahora parecía un sueño, tantos años atrás. Kagome, pues era ella la chica, mejor dicho, mujer, volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Había sido todo tan vívido...en el sueño, estaba otra vez en ese mundo del Sengoku Jidai, con Sango, Miroku y Shippo, todos juntos, persiguiendo a Naraku. Luego, Inuyasha había aparecido, habían discutido como niños y ella lo había sentado, cosa que llenó de furia al hanyou. Sonrió. Un día común en el Sengoku. Entonces, la invadió una terrible sensación de soledad, y un fuerte e inesperado sollozo brotó de su pecho.

Las lágrimas todavía no habían caído, cuando apoyó su mano hacia su izquierda, y de hecho, por eso nunca cayeron. Se detuvieron en sus ojos oscuros.

A veces, lo que tenemos en nuestro inconsciente, remembranzas y sueños, nos puede hacer llorar por lo que nunca se podrá volver a alcanzar. Por lo que nunca será.

Pero también está la realidad por qué vivir. Y con voluntad, se puede volver más deseable que los sueños, pensó Kagome, o mejor dicho, lo sintió. Todavía no estaba lo suficientemente despierta para hilar largos y coherentes pensamientos.

Porque el sitio a la izquierda de Kagome, que hasta hacía unas horas había estado ocupado por alguien, era una realidad tan grata, que hizo que las lágrimas desaparecieran, y que Kagome esbozara una sonrisa, llevándose con este acto los restos de sueños y memorias, y despertando definitivamente al nuevo día.

Boca arriba, se dejó caer, instalándose de lado a lado del tatami, ocupando su sitio, y, con obvio y pícaro placer, el sitio de la persona que había dormido allí. A juzgar por el largo de la depresión dejada en el colchón, esa persona era muy, muy alta. Alta y delgada.

Ya de buen humor, se levantó, y estirándose, fue a buscar ropa para cambiarse y reemplazar su pijama.

Se secó los ojos, sin lágrimas ya, pero todavía húmedos, recordando con resignación lo molesto que era el síndrome premenstrual, que era el verdadero causante de ellas. Al día siguiente, teóricamente le vendría su período, y según recordaba, era el día más lloroso, deprimido y alterado de todo el mes. Recordaba, ya que estaba haciendo un descanso de un mes con sus anticonceptivos. Los que, al sentir otra vez la alteración emocional, serían religiosamente tomados otra vez, maldita sea, ¡por qué los hombres no tendrían ellos los ovarios!

Mientras elegía lo que se pondría, inconscientemente se rascaba los tatuajes de sus hombros, ambos con el mismo diseño de dos franjas color púrpura oscuro. Parecían las franjas de un tigre...salvo por el color, por supuesto.

Kagome se decidió por un suelto pantalón ,y una gastada remera violeta, sintiéndose fresca en ese día que prometía tanto calor.

Al buscar sus sandalias, tropezó con un objeto que emitió un ofendido "cuuíc" que la asustó al tomarla por sorpresa. El objeto era un redondo peluche, con la forma de un simpático perrito blanco, que por cierto, no se hallaba solo en su pieza, sino acompañado por dos o tres congéneres más, todos cuidadosamente diseminados por el piso de madera.

Hacían un curioso contraste con la más que sencilla pieza, que solo contenía el tatami, un placard y dos escritorios. Uno, con un espejo, estaba repleto de maquillajes, perfumes, adornitos, y demás cosas dispuestas en femenino caos, que indicaban que la dueña era Kagome.

El otro, era una mesita a la altura del piso, al estilo japonés. Un pulcro almohadón negro se hallaba enfrente para arrodillarse. Instrumentos para escribir al antiguo estilo caligráfico, como la barra de tinta, y los pinceles, estaban cuidadosamente separados de otros francamente modernos. Todo estaba en perfecto orden.

Sonriendo, Kagome levantó los peluches, y luego, mirando a ambos lados, y no viendo a nadie, empezó a reírse, abrazándolos, y aún atreviéndose a dar un saltito de felicidad. Seguramente, si el "alguien" que ocupaba el lado derecho de su tatami la hubiese visto, la habría mirado como si fuese una causa totalmente perdida. Ella misma tenía que admitir que se sentía algo ridícula y cursi.

Pero se sentía feliz.

Feliz porque se había despertado, porque el sueño había sido sólo un sueño, y porque había visto cosas esa mañana que la estaban haciendo muy feliz.

A veces la realidad, es mejor que cualquier sueño o pasado. A veces es tan buena, que si tuvieras que pasar por todas las dificultades de tu vida para llegar a este simple momento, pasarías todo otra vez. Y diez veces más. Y cien.

Esta Kagome, diez años después de la última vez que estuvo en el Sengoku Jidai, abrazada a unos juguetes, y de frente a una cama en la que alguien dormía con ella todas las noches, pensó en eso. Y comenzó a llorar de nuevo, gracias a su actual desequilibrio hormonal, pero esta vez no detuvo las lágrimas. Porque el motivo, ahora, no eran sueños de cosas pasadas, sino una gran y pura felicidad.

Excusa suficientemente lógica para sus hormonas, para inducir a su cerebro, a que la hiciese estallar en un copioso, asombrado y corto llanto.

-¡¡Malditos hombres, malditos hombres!!- sollozaba en una mezcla de emoción e indignación.

**Mirándote al espejo**

Ya calmada, unos momentos más tarde, Kagome procedió a peinarse, sentándose en su escritorio. Colocó los peluches adonde pudo, pero al perrito blanco lo dejó a la vista para no olvidárselo luego, ya que era un peluche muy importante, y ya, con cepillo en mano, procedió a peinarse mientras se estudiaba en el espejo.

Llegó a la conclusión de que ella, Kagome, en diez años, en realidad no había cambiado demasiado. Continuaba siendo menuda de cuerpo, su cara inevitablemente redonda, y su cabello rebelde. Bueno, pensó, satisfecha, lo de cabello rebelde ya es mentira, por suerte.

No obstante, al mirarse por segunda vez, se dijo que nadie la hubiera confundido con una niña.

Se había vuelto más curvilínea, unos centímetros más alta, y su rostro tenía una expresión más determinada . Y sus ojos...lucían tan seguros. Ya no llevaban una expresión de pena, como hacía unos años. Cerró los ojos, no iba a pensar en eso. El pasado era el pasado, y nunca más pensaría en él. Sin embargo, se permitió, era bueno, eso, lo de los ojos felices.

Llevaba el cabello más largo que antes, como una concesión a su marido, que adoraba el cabello largo. Ella no lograba hacerle entender que el cabello largo, quizás, había sido un atributo de distinción hacía quinientos años, pero ahora, tan largo, resultaba completamente molesto. Que ahora, no, que la dejara terminar, llevar un cabello corto no significaba falta de feminidad. ¡Tantas de las mujeres más bellas del mundo llevaban el pelo corto!

Le dijo varias cosas, pero lamentablemente, su marido tenía muy bien puesto el switch que posee todo hombre que se considere hombre, sea de cualquier raza, religión o credo, que se enciende para considerar que su chica con los cabellos cortos, es una aberración.

Así que largo quedó su cabello, para darle el gusto, y que la Cosmopolitan mejor no dijese nada sobre los derechos que una tiene sobre una misma, porque ella era la que tenía que vivir con un ser con opiniones de hacía como mil años, y lamentablemente por elección propia, pensó algo molesta Kagome, dejando escapar un gruñido, cepillando con más energía de la necesaria una larga y sedosa mecha.

Ella en realidad hubiera querido cortárselo, ya que con la vida que llevaba, le resultaba una molestia. La mayor parte del tiempo lo llevaba atado en una cola de caballo, o en extraños peinados con hebillas. Años atrás, al comenzar su relación con su marido, había comenzado a usar una gorra negra, a la que adoraba. Ahora estaba gastada y comida por las polillas, pero la seguía usando. Podía meter todo su pelo allí abajo, al estilo rastafari, y estar cómoda y, a veces, ni siquiera peinarse. Y le decían que quedaba original, chic, bohemia. Su marido decía que parecía una pordiosera, una vergüenza. Mejor dicho, no decía nada, pero su mirada y sobre todo, la forma en que fruncía su nariz, eran más que suficientes voceros de sus opiniones.

Bueno, le decía ella, feliz, entonces, saboreando la revancha. Tú quisiste el cabello largo...aguántate las consecuencias.

Con los años, nuevos productos para el cabello y los planchados, su pelo se había vuelto más dócil (aunque nunca del todo), y se había alisado mucho más. Analíticamente, buscó un parecido con su antigua encarnación, Kikyo, ahora que tenía un pelo de largo y textura similar al de ella. Ninguno. Suspiró aliviada.

Su pelo ahora tenía una domada apariencia lacia, lo cual hacía estremecer de felicidad a Kagome. ¡Al fin! Nadie que no tuviera un pelo rebelde y ondeado, jamás podría entender la gran felicidad que da un pelo lacio y dócil... Acariciando una mecha, consideró no caía en la misma forma que esa cortina sin vida que llevaba Kikyo, en su opinión. Su pelo conservaba volumen, y se mecía de un lado al otro cuando lo llevaba suelto y caminaba, y si no tenía cuidado, una brisa la despeinaba.

Pero así, aún y todo, extrañamente, estaba menos parecida a Kikyo que en sus años en el Sengoku. ¡Qué suerte!Nadie diría que era la sacerdotisa, ahora. Ella no parecía muerta, pensó con burla, emitiendo una ahogada risita.

¿Porqué sería?

Estudiando su reflejo, creyó saber por qué. Ella ahora sabía quién era. O tenía una idea bastante cercana. Su personalidad afloraba, dominante, algo que todavía no pasaba del todo en sus años de adolescente, cuando todavía estaba buscando quién era, y pensaba con pena y bronca que la fría y controlada personalidad de Kikyo era la mejor personalidad para tener, algo infinitamente alejado a su torpeza de entonces.

Bueno, también influía en su seguridad, que el hanyou...bueno, que Inuyasha la mirara a Kikyou como a una mujer, y a ella no.

Pero ahora se reía, y pensaba en lo triste que era realmente que alguien tuviese que estar controlándose así todo el tiempo. Y descontrolándose cuando aparecía Inuyasha. Una loca, diría Souta. Y también diría, como de hecho dijo, en una charla referida a Kikyou: "¡Pero es claro como el agua! Por lo que me cuentan, esa lo que necesitaba era una buena pi..." Souta jamás llegó a terminar de exponer su idea, ya que su marido le dirigió tal mirada fulminante, que Souta optó por callarse. Su marido era terriblemente formal, y no soportaba la falta de educación.

Kagome tampoco terminó el pensamiento, porque comenzó a reírse a las carcajadas. Se imaginó a Kikyou, perseguida por un fornido recolector de arroz, riéndose enloquecida y con las faldas levantadas, todo decoro sacerdotal tirado al tacho.

Mmmhhh...quizás también fuese esa la diferencia...siguió con sus profundas meditaciones Kagome, porque en ese asunto, ¡yo me encuentro muy bien!- su reflejo le guiñó el ojo, y una mueca pícara le fue obsequiada, al mismo tiempo que hacía la v de la victoria.

-¡Ahhh! Bueno, basta de tonterías, hay trabajo para hacer- murmuró para sí misma estirándose y abandonando perezosamente la silla . Y esos pensamientos no eran los más adecuados para lo que tendría que hacer ahora.

Primero chequearía todo afuera, a ver como andaba, y luego se pondría a meditar, como hacía todos los días.

Porque Kagome, de alguna manera, había pasado de ser una colegial con traje marinero, a convertirse en un pilar espiritual en Japón, primero como famosa reikista, dado que sus resultados en curación física y espiritual eran increíbles, y luego, al profundizar más en sus poderes, al convertirse en algo similar a un chamán, ya que había aprendido como despertar a voluntad y controlar su intenso poder espiritual, que recién había despertado en sus días del Sengoku Jidai.

Ahora, seguía con su trabajo de sanación espiritual, pero también, estaba en contacto con la más antigua y secreta división del gobierno: la de Protección Espiritual. Estaba preparando junto con otros maestros nuevas defensas contra ataques espirituales, que se habían incrementado en los últimos años. Al mismo tiempo, éstos le enseñaban nuevas maneras de comprender y utilizar su poder, y sobre todo, como _**no**_ utilizarlo. Tener poder, da tentación de usarlo en cualquier momento, decían, la verdadera fuerza era usarlo lo más mínimamente posible.

Kagome frunció el ceño. Jamás en su vida había imaginado que existiera una parte de su gobierno dedicada a lo espiritual. Pero tampoco, había imaginado que cosas que sucedían en el Sengoku, pudiesen estar sucediendo en el Tokio moderno...que las cosas que había visto...cerró los ojos. Más y más cosas sucedían. Y cada vez más fuertes y con mayor frecuencia.

Kagome reflexionó sobre esto, como cada mañana. Se preguntaba como hacer para identificar la fuente de la energía más poderosa. A veces, también, se preguntaba que hubiera pasado si en el Sengoku hubiese tenido tal despertar...pero movía negativamente la cabeza. No habría pasado nada, era su respuesta. Hubiera sido poder, pero poder sin motivo, sin control, que era lo mismo que nada, y peor aún, la hubiese matado.

Y no tendría la vida que tenía ahora.

_Aunque se esté volviendo ligeramente peligrosa_, agregó una vocecita en su interior. Kagome movió otra vez la cabeza para ahuyentarla. Mal signo. ¿Cuántas veces ya había movido así la cabeza desde que se había despertado?

Además, siguió con sus pensamientos, faltaba el verdadero factor de su total despertar, la primera gran y real chispa que le abrió los ojos, y cambió para siempre su vida. Algo que hizo que ella reaccionara tan fuerte, que las puertas de su corazón y su alma se abrieron al unísono, dejando perpetuamente libres las compuertas que escondían y retenían tan magnífico poder. Lo que había hecho que finalmente lo aceptara con toda su alma, sin dudas, viniese lo que viniese.

Kagome, pasó un dedo por los tatuajes de uno de sus brazos, con delicadeza, casi la caricia que uno daría a un amante.

Que rara era la vida. Primero, un viaje muy a lo "Alicia en el País de las Maravillas", y luego, una pareja...una pareja que...

Miró al espejo a la chica que la miraba con cómico asombro.

Con una carcajada algo histérica, y palmeándose el muslo, le dijo,riendo, al espejo antes de salir de la habitación:

**-¿Quién hubiera dicho que **_**yo **_**iba a terminar con **_**Sesshoumaru**_**?-**

¡Ella no, por supuesto!

Dicho esto, salió directo al jardín, sin olvidarse de llevar con ella al peluche blanco,sabiendo donde localizar lo que buscaba.

Seguía viviendo en el templo donde se había criado. Primero, porque le resultaba más barato. Segundo, porque dada su posición presente, necesitaba mucha protección contra cualquier fuerza externa, y el templo estaba cuidado con toda clase de benéficos sortilegios, y también por las fuerzas de seguridad que su departamento le había asignado. Sólo podían pasar sus parientes, amigos autorizados, y la gente que asistía a sus clases y aplicaciones de reiki, testeada su aura primero por dos maestros budistas, para chequear que no tuviesen ninguna peligrosa intención.

Y tercero, y tal vez más importante para Kagome, porque era un lugar sumamente secreto, y de no fácil acceso. Tenía un gran secreto para cuidar.

Así, caminando, llegó adonde quería. Bajo un árbol repleto de ciruelas amarillas, encontró una figura alta y de pelo platinado, con la cabeza levantada, mirando cuidadosamente algo entre las ramas.

Kagome sonrió.

Allí estaba.

Sesshoumaru.

¡Hola! ¡Aquí terminó el primer capítulo! Disculpas mil por lo breve,(costó hacerlo cortito, me encanta escribir larguísimo : ), pero me pareció mejor terminarlo así, a modo de presentación. ¡Besos! Meri


	2. El camino recorrido1

NdeA: ¡Muchas gracias por los reviews

**NdeA: ¡**Muchas gracias por los reviews! ¡Realmente! Poner reviews a una historia que recién empieza, a una autora desconocida, antes de que la historia alcance unos más de veinte reviews, es algo valiosísimo. ( saca el abanico y el sake, y empieza a bailar desvergonzadamente en la mesa )

Besos a los que pusieron reviews, y también a los que no, ¡pero están allí! ( aunque si algún día deciden poner algo, me hará muy feliz saber lo que piensan)

Sobre este capítulo: originalmente, era uno solo, pero se fue transformando tanto, y se hizo tan largo, que me pareció mejor dividirlo en dos, para facilitar la lectura. Los que estén esperando la súper acción ( como servidora), y los tórridos encuentros de tercer tipo entre nuestro youkai y Kagome, van a tener que esperar tantito más.

Ranking: PG-13 , por ahora, pero conociéndome, se volverá R. Por vocabulario, violencia, y sí, lo que están pensando. (¡degenerados!)

Pareja: Sesshoumaru/Kagome

Inuyasha y todo su universo pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi. Nada es mío. Solamente el delirio, Harumi ,y algunos personajes originales que aparecerán en algún futuro. No demanden, por favor. ¡No tengo dinero! (sniff).

**La Canción del Perro Blanco **

**Capítulo dos**

**El camino recorrido...(1)**

_**O donde nos encontramos (al fin), con Sesshoumaru, se habla sobre no querer recordar el pasado, y sin embargo Kagome, para nuestro beneficio, tiene interesantes flashbacks. ¡Ah! También aparece otro personaje.**_

Sesshoumaru parecía muy concentrado en el árbol, pero su mirada no se detenía en las doradas ciruelas ni en los juegos que los haces de luz efectuaban entre las hojas.

Tampoco en el cielo de esa maravillosa mañana de verano,que, sin embargo, estaba a punto de convertirse en un sofocante día.

Estaba concentrado en un movible bulto, que había pasado del ciruelo a un alto árbol a su costado.

Kagome se acercó, usando el perrito de peluche como protección contra el ya picante sol.

Mirando la espalda del youkai y su pálido cabello, Kagome sintió el acostumbrado encogimiento de su estómago. Dioses, no era humano...

Aunque, en cuanto a su apariencia, lo habían intentado todo.

"_**-Esto no es seda...solo un humano o un youkai de baja categoría, podrían usar algo de tan baja calidad...- murmuraba Sesshoumaru.**_

_**-Puedes usar yukatas, pero pasarás más desapercibido así...- había suplicado ella. Ya tenía bastantes problemas con tratar de mantener el templo, para que un ser mitológico fuese por allí llamando la atención.**_

_**Con un ligerísimo fruncimiento en su ceño, el youkai de pelo blanco se calló y dejó caer su bata, quedándose desnudo, sin ninguna visible pizca de vergüenza. Kagome procedió a ayudarlo con la ropa, debido a que tenía que indicarle como se colocaban esas vestimentas, con botones y cierres. **_

_**Mientras lo hacía, trataba de mirar hacia otro lado.**_

_**-Me podría facilitar las cosas, y mostrarse avergonzado...- pensó, pero por supuesto, Sesshoumaru no le facilitaría nada. Más bien, lo contrario.**_

_**Ser humano o youkai, era alguien del sexo masculino ( definitivamente, pensó), desnudo en su pieza, y buscando la menor excusa para aniquilarla. **_

_**Antes de esa forzosa tregua, de hecho, por poco la había matado, y más de una vez, pensó, frotándose una herida en su pierna que no quería terminar de cicatrizar.**_

_**Razón de más para llevar ese cuchillo del que nunca se desprendía desde que el youkai había llegado. Una chica tenía que tener cuidado. Los hechizos habían sido útiles, pero ya no tenía energía ni para encender una lamparita.**_

_**Mierda. Había tratado de matarla. **_

_**Y eso era algo que, forzada tregua o no, no se olvidaba fácilmente.**_

_**Algo en la inexpresiva cara de ese insufrible cubo de hielo, mientras tocaba su camisa, le hizo decir:**_

_**-Usar o no usar estas ropas, es tu decisión. Pero si quieres sobrevivir aquí, tendrás que adaptarte- había dicho seriamente, para luego dirigirse hacia la puerta.- Tu decisión. **_

_**Realmente, no la había sorprendido verlo más tarde caminando con esas ropas. Sesshoumaru sería muchas cosas, pero jamás, un necio.**_

_**Así que había seguido con sus cosas. Mientras miraba las cuentas en rojo del templo, un minúsculo pensamiento aleteó en alguna esquina de su mente:**_

_**-Vaya...tiene esas marcas atigradas también en sus costados...-**_

Para encajar mejor en la sociedad humana, había tenido que modificar su apariencia. Su largo cabello había sido cortado, hasta que cortos mechones acariciaron su nuca y sus mejillas. En su rostro había tenido que disimular, con el poco poder mágico que le quedaba, las marcas atigradas y la media luna, los símbolos de su familia y del alto status que había tenido como youkai.

Comenzó a usar ropas "humanas", y tuvo que aprender incontables cosas por medio de libros. No le gustaba la televisión, y la evitaba.

Pero lo peor de la "adaptación" fue su cola...

En un gesto inconsciente, Kagome vió como Sesshoumaru tocaba su hombro, un resabio de las épocas en que la llevaba enrollada alrededor de su brazo y hombro.

_**-No estás tranquila- y volvió a abstraerse en la contemplación del reflejo de la luna en un cuenco de plata.**_

_**-No me resulta fácil...-había dicho Kagome, con voz estrangulada, a su lado, su cuenco tembloroso. Dioses,¿ que hacían los dos con ropas tradicionales, en medio de esa fría noche, con tantos problemas, tantos, perdiendo el tiempo mirando a la maldita luna en una taza...? Como podía estar tranquilo, sabiendo que mañana su cola sería...su cola...**_

_**-Hoy solo se contempla la luna. La estás insultando al no admirar su belleza, al ignorar lo que trata de decir.¿Cómo sabrás lo que te diga si no te callas y la escuchas...?**_

_**Kagome , entonces, se había callado. Ese vetusto ritual no le decía nada a ella, pero obviamente, a él sí. Decidió respetar eso. Seguramente le traía serenidad. Sabía que tenía que sentirse agradecida de que la hubiera invitado a compartirlo con él.**_

_**Pero no escuchó a la luna. No. Sino que con su desesperada mente, le preguntó una y otra vez porqué hacía esto con su último hijo. **_

Kagome tragó saliva, sintiéndose culpable.

Sesshoumaru ya no tenía esa cola.

Sí, no convenía pensar en el pasado.

Ahora se veía "humano", tanto como podía serlo un palidísimo ser mágico en un Japón de gente morena. Cada vez que salía, asombradas miradas lo seguían a todos lados. El había optado por llevar anteojos negros, y un gorro negro, ya que sus ojos amarillos y níveo cabello eran demasiado para los humanos. Se quedaban mirándolo como hipnotizados.

Es que a pesar de todo, seguían reconociendo la criatura mágica en él. Su belleza los llenaba de temerosa reverencia y admiración.

Kagome le decía que quizás recordaban algo en su interior. Viejos cuentos de hadas, sueños de adolescencia, de ser un apuesto guerrero o tener el corazón del príncipe azul. –Elfos- añadía Kagome. Las películas de "El Señor de los Anillos" de hecho, no habían facilitado la situación de su consorte. Ya se había resignado a la sensación que causaba Sesshoumaru, pero con esas películas... las chicas en esos ridículos uniformes marineros, _sí, ridículos, dioses, vas a un colegio, no a un buque de guerra_, se desviaba el pensamiento de Kagome, eran las peores, riéndose como tontas. Nadie de esta época estaba preparado para alguien como él, realmente.

Ante su un tanto extraña "lógica", él solamente la miraba, sin ni siquiera levantar las cejas, con esa mirada que hacía que Kagome dijese, levantando las manos: -Lo sé, lo sé, soy la creación de alguna divinidad inepta.- Sesshoumaru no decía nada, solamente se volvía a concentrar en lo que había estado haciendo.

Cuernos, que horrendo era estar unida a un ser tan callado...

Había aprendido que no le gustaba a Sesshoumaru que le hablasen de su apariencia. Como youkai, lo importante era el poder que tenías, como usarlo para tu beneficio. La belleza era sólo fruto de siglos de cuidadosos cruzamientos de sangre.

-Mi clan...- comenzaba a decir Sesshoumaru, entonces. Luego se detenía, mirando un momento a la lejanía, para luego, al parecer ya recuperado, cambiar la conversación, o directamente, callarse.

Kagome había aprendido también, que era imposible hacer que volviera a lo que iba a decirle, a lo que hubiera dicho después de esas dos fatídicas palabras.

Con el tiempo, sin embargo, aprendió toda la historia. Y era una historia muy larga, y complicada, realmente.

Así que, otra vez con el tema de la imagen, había aprendido entre otras cosas a no decirle – _qué bien te ves_ -cuando se ponía un traje, ni a elogiar la etérea cualidad de su cabello, ni los ambarinos destellos de sus ojos, casi iridiscentes de noche. Si eso lo hacía feliz, entonces, respetaría eso. De todas maneras, lo que la había atraído de él, era otra cosa. La belleza entraba en el paquete, para qué negarlo, y era un plus, pero a ella le gustaba _él_.

Tanto, que había llegado silenciosamente detrás de Sesshoumaru, con la vaga sensación de que algo se le estaba olvidando...

-Puedes respirar- dijo la tranquila voz del youkai.

Sesshoumaru nunca se había dado vuelta.

Era eso lo que se le olvidaba. Bastante importante, por cierto.

Y lo que había dicho Sesshoumaru, tenía un significado especial.

Era algo así como un código personal entre los dos.

Porque en ese doloroso pasado común, cuando pasaron el odio, las acusaciones y la rabia, Kagome, entonces, había sentido que su pecho estaba ocupado por un nuevo peso que hacía que se le detuviese la respiración. Miedo a que si respiraba, todo fuera solamente una ilusión, un hechizo, y que ese youkai desapareciera para siempre de su vida. Haber encontrado, luego de mucha negación, el verdadero motivo de lo que le estaba pasando, no le había traído precisamente consuelo alguno.

Más bien, todo lo contrario.

Ya que se quiso morir al darse cuenta de que se había enamorado de Sesshoumaru.

_**-Perfecto, primero Inuyasha, y ahora él...el premio a la idiotez tendría que ser mío, sin duda alguna.- se repetía una y otra vez, en súbitos accesos de indignación hacia ella misma. ¿Cómo se podía tener tan poco amor propio...?No se podía ser más estúpida, no.**_

_**-¡Maldito amor!-pensaba Kagome. ¿Qué había hecho para tener tal Karma de real mierda? ¿Qué desastre habría hecho en alguna vida pasada? ¿Quién habría sido...? **_

_**Y aquí, menos consuelo encontraba aún.**_

_**Kikyo. Había sido Kikyo.**_

_**Mierda.**_

_**Eso explicaba bastantes cosas.**_

_**¿Por qué, por qué había nacido siendo budista, y no había sido cristiana, o judía o musulmana? Cualquier religión sin reencarnación. Sin una Kikyo que le siguiera amargando la vida.**_

_**Kagome solo podía esconder la cara entre sus manos, y maldecir su ya por los siglos de los siglos arruinado destino.**_

Y su dificultad respiratoria, finalmente, no se fue, sino que se instaló para siempre, en el inesperado momento en que, luego del inmenso terror al creer que definitivamente lo había perdido, de tantos días de estar casi enloquecida de dolor, sintió la mano de Sesshoumaru ferozmente aferrada a la suya, la punta de su nariz tocando la suya, su respiración acariciando sus labios...

_**¿...eh...? Mmmhhh...**_

_**...Nunca más solo...**_

_**...Nunca más sola...**_

._**..volví...**_

_**...sí...estás aquí...**_

_**...te llamaba...**_

_**...te llamaba...**_

**-Y extendí mi mano, y la tomaste. **

_**Eso se decían, en el idioma que se habla entre besos, apenas modulado, con palabras sin terminar, la mayoría sin pronunciar. Pero que entiendes, oh, como entiendes, cuando al fin lo hablas con quién quieres y te quiere...**_

_**Frente al Goshinboku, solo se escucharon sordos ruidos, el sonido del viento, el sonido de tela acariciada y estrujada, el sonido de las hojas, el sonido de respiraciones entrecortadas, el cercano canto de los pájaros, suaves gemidos y ruidos húmedos... **_

_**Y quizás, también, se escuchó la silenciosa voz de la luna creciente, al fin contestándole a Kagome.**_

Y así seguía siendo, aún ahora, en la noche, cuando se quedaba despierta contemplándolo, seria, pensando si él, durmiendo allí con ella, sería un invento de su imaginación.

Entonces, en la oscuridad, una un tanto cansada voz decía:

_**-Kagome**_

_**-¿Eh? ¿Sí?**_

_**-Basta**_

_**-Ehmm...¿qué?**_

**Silencio**

_**-Duérmete.**_

_**-Sí...**_

_**-Primero tienes que cerrar los ojos, ¿sabes?- ahora la voz sonaba vagamente divertida.**_

_**-Bueno..¡.ey! quieres que duerma, y me muerdes el cuello...¡saca esa garra!**_

_**-De acuerdo.**_

_**-Que duermas bien.**_

_**-NO. Duérmete.**_

_**-...(maldición)...**_

Así que por eso...

-Puedes respirar- dijo la tranquila voz del youkai.

Sesshoumaru nunca se había dado vuelta.

Hubo un palpable silencio.

Y luego, el inconfundible sonido de alguien que suelta la respiración.

-Mejor- respondió Sesshoumaru.

-¡¡AHHHH...!!Me estaba , ¡¡COFF...!!- se descompuso Kagome, toda doblada, estrujando al peluche contra su estómago.

Sesshoumaru la tomó del brazo en el momento en que parecía que iba a caerse al piso, a fuerza de tanto doblarse por la tos. Había pasado, otras veces.

-Me alegro de hayas comenzado bien tu día- un brillo divertido jugaba en las amarillas pupilas de Sesshoumaru.

-Me alegro de que te puedas divertir a mi costa- contestó Kagome, ya calmado su acceso de tos. Parándose de puntas de pie y elevando su rostro, con los ojos cerrados a causa del sol, esperó el beso de Sesshoumaru.

Y esperó.

Una chicharra cantó.

Otras más se le unieron.

Cayó una ciruela del árbol.

Kagome abrió un ojo.

Sesshoumaru estaba otra vez mirando el árbol.

Y comprensivamente...

-¡¿Y?!

...explotó Kagome.

Sesshoumaru, sin dejar de mirar al árbol, dijo:

-Está allí arriba...no pienso darle malos ejemplos.

Otra vez con lo mismo...

-Lo que es de la alcoba, queda en la alcoba. No hay necesidad de ventilar nuestra intimidad, y menos a la vista de ella.

Kagome, cerró los ojos, y esta vez contuvo la respiración a propósito para contar hasta diez, y repetirse de nuevo, por enésima vez, que Sesshoumaru se movía por reglas de hacía mil años. Podría haberle respondido muchas, muchas cosas, pero en un matrimonio, como decía su madre, muchas veces hay que morderse la lengua y ceder.

Y bien que sabía que él había tenido que ceder en muchísimas más cosas que ella.

Igualmente, había dicho "la alcoba" ante un más que mínimo y casto besito...por favor. Y ella ni siquiera estaba viendo...

Pero bueno.

Así era la vida.

**Pequeñas Tragedias **

-Buenos días a ti también, Sesshoumaru.-dijo- ¿Ha-chan está allí?- la pregunta. Por supuesto. ¿Quién más estaría asaltando un árbol de ciruelas a esa hora, a pleno sol? Aparte de Souta y de ella, claro...pero ambos había aprendido con la experiencia, que no era muy inteligente hacer eso.

-Sí. Se levantó temprano, desayunamos, y quiso venir aquí.- informó el youkai.- Estuvo trepando en todos los árboles, y dejó para el final al ciruelo.

-Bien.- Y sí, pensó Kagome. Ha-chan debió haber pertenecido a una familia de monos.

Pero su lado responsable despertó, dándose cuenta de lo caliente que ya estaba el sol. Y cambiando de voz y postura, interpeló a Sesshoumaru.

-Sesshoumaru...espero que no esté comiendo ciruelas calientes...- su mirada se volvió tan peligrosa como la de su marido en sus peores momentos.

Sesshoumaru, como era de esperarse, no dijo nada, pero sus ojos se agrandaron un poco.

Claro como el agua. Ha-chan se estaba banqueteando con frutas calientes. Ciruelas calientes, para mayor y (alarmante), información.

No es justo, se lamentaba Kagome, cerrando los ojos. Un día, sólo un día me quedo un poco más en la cama, pensando que bueno, está bien, mi marido es el ser más confiable que hay, y me encuentro con esto...

-¡Ha-chan, ven aquí!- gritó al árbol, hacia un punto donde se movían especialmente las hojas.

El punto quedó inmóvil.

-¡Ya te ví, así que será mejor que bajes ya!- continuó, con las manos en la cintura, y luego, se dirigió al youkai.- Eres increíble, realmente. Ya te expliqué que la fruta caliente no es saludable, y menos aún, después de tomar leche fría...y la dejas venir a comer directamente del árbol.

-¡Ha-chan!-se acercó al árbol, cada vez más amenazadora.

El ser "Ha-chan" asomó su cabeza, en medio de hojas y frutos.

Era una diminuta niñita.

-Mami...

**El secreto del ciruelo**

La miniatura no tendría más de cuatro años, toda ojos y flequillos.

Y completamente cubierta de mugre y de jugo de ciruela, además.

-Harumi. Baja de ese árbol, sino, mamá se enojará mucho más- anunció Kagome.

La niña midió la altura entre su lugar en el árbol y el piso, y alargó sus bracitos hacia Sesshoumaru. También como medida de protección ante la furia de mami. Harumi podría ser de todo, menos tonta. Y sabía que no tenía que comer ciruelas calientes.

El youkai en dos pasos estuvo junto al árbol, extendiendo su brazo hacia la pequeña.

-Papá, hay un caracol allá arriba...- dijo con una diminuta voz, los ojos abiertos de par en par, aferrada a una canasta con ciruelas. Impresionada sin duda alguna por su magistral descubrimiento en el ciruelo. Y también algo asustada al ver el ceño fruncido de mamá.

-Perfecto- Sesshoumaru ayudándola a bajar.

El youkai no había cambiado su cara, tenía el mismo aire inexpresivo y desinteresado de siempre.

Pero Kagome vió, como, al tomarla en sus brazos para ayudarla a bajar, él la retenía un segundo más de lo necesario en sus brazos.

Un segundo.

La mayoría diría que no es nada.

Pero un segundo basta, para hacer un mundo de diferencia.

Para que una mariposa aletee, y llueva en Hong Kong.

Y también basta para romper un hechizo de tiempo, y tomar la mano extendida de una persona. Lo sabía muy bien.

No obstante, el segundo pasó, y la dejó en el suelo.

-Ve a decirle buenos días a tu madre,- dijo- y pídele disculpas.

La niñita miró a su alrededor, y encontró a Kagome, que se había escondido detrás del ciruelo mientras la ayudaban a bajar. Kagome decidió,ante la cara angustiada de su hija, que Ha-chan, después de todo, era solo una niña, así que hizo una cara graciosa, y la nenita se rió, entre aliviada y divertida.

-¡Mami!- gritó entre risas. Luego, miró de reojo a su padre, y calmó sus risas. Fue como si se acordase de algo.

Y de repente, ya no era la alegre niñita japonesa.

Lo más cercano, era a una de esas muñecas de porcelana.

Tenía la misma distante y perfecta expresión de ellas.

Y como la de…, como...

...Sesshoumaru...

Una capa de tranquilidad cubrió a la niña.

En su redonda carita, los ojos parecían haberse alargado, mirando hacia algún punto distante. Su aura parecía estar más serena.

-Madre, lamento lo que hice- dijo con cada palabra cuidadosamente pronunciada.

Kagome la miró, seria. Harumi era una niñita bastante seria y ubicada, pero esto...esta situación se estaba repitiendo demasiado, en los últimos tiempos. Sabía, sabía que Sesshoumaru era su rol a seguir en todo, pero, igualmente...

Entonces, Sesshoumaru posó su mano en la renegrida y lacia cabecita, revolviendo su flequillo, y sacándola de su trance.

-Haru-chan, ¿crees que los caracoles del templo tendrán su hogar allí?- preguntó, señalando con su cabeza la copa del árbol.

Una lucha apareció en el rostro de Haru, y la excitación natural de una niñita de apenas cuatro.

Fue una gran lucha, era evidente, pero oh, ese caracol...

Un hogar...una casita...

¡¡...una CASITA...!!

Haru se dio por vencida. Algunas cosas, la superan a una.

Y salió de su trance.

-¡¡UNA CASITA !! ¡¡La casita de los caracoles!! ¡¡Haru-chan la quiere ver!!- otra vez la vocecita, como el maullido de un gato muy pequeño. La niña estaba en esa etapa en que dejan de hablar en tercera persona, repitiendo el nombre con el que la gente se dirige a ellos, pero de vez en cuando, como cuando estaba presa de gran excitación, se le olvidaba. Y ella era la primera en estar enojada, no quería hablar como "chiquito".

Kagome miró a Sesshoumaru, aliviada.

Sesshoumaru lo había hecho a propósito, para distraer a Harumi de lo que la estuviese haciendo actuar así. También él se había dado cuenta de eso.

Hizo un minúsculo gesto de asentimiento, dirigido a Kagome, con una apenas visible sonrisa. Kagome sonrió también, pero no pudo hacer nada más, ya que Harumi súbitamente cambió de expresión, luciendo algo enferma.

-Ha-chan no quiere más ciruelas...- anunció una algo pálida Harumi, cambiando incómodamente su peso de un a pie a otro, y agarrándose la parte trasera de sus pantaloncitos.-Y le duele la panza.- continuó informando.

-Sesshoumaru, cuántas ciruelas comió Ha-...olvídalo.- los grandes ojos de su hija la miraban entre desesperados y avergonzados, la misma mirada que cuando estaban en un lugar público, y decía...

-¡¡Me hago!!- gimió Harumi, toda su dignidad tirada a un costado. Kagome abandonó toda averiguación sobre el exacto monto de ciruelas ingeridas, para tomar a la niña bajo su brazo y correr a toda velocidad hacia la casa.

Sesshoumaru se quedó mirándolas. El no sonrió, pero sí sus ojos.

-¡¡Aguanta, Haru, ya llegamooooossss...!!- el viento traía el grito de su no tan digna pareja.

El youkai tomó la olvidada canasta, y al perrito de peluche, y se dirigió con toda calma hacia la casa.

Sesshoumaru, sabiéndose solo, sonrió. Kagome...Harumi...la vida estaba llena de saltos con ellas. No lo lamentaba. Todos los días, descubría cosas nuevas a través de sus ojos. Para su asombro, el mundo aún contenía miles y miles de secretos.

Miró al perrito.

Harumi.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció.

¿Cómo, como pudo desear su muerte antes de que naciera?

¿Cómo la pudo odiar tanto cuando nació?

¿Y cómo pudo haber querido matar a Kagome?

¿Cómo...?

Se detuvo, sintiendo un profundo desprecio por sí mismo.

Cualquier cosa, sugerencias, críticas ( ¡constructivas, mis queridos, constructivas!), pedidos para que me apure, y sobre todo, gritos de aliento (¡plis!), me lo hacen notar en el panel de reviews, o me escriben al email que aparece en mi profile. Será de Dios, ¿como se hace para que aparezca tu email aquí?

Meridiana, peleada con la tecnología.


	3. El camino recorrido2

Meridiana: Espero que este capítulo les aclare algunas dudas

Meridiana: Espero que este capítulo les aclare algunas dudas...y antes que nada, disculpas por lo descuajaringado ( ¡Chavo del 8!) que salió el otro capítulo...la edición me asesinó, realmente, y quedó confuso. A ver como queda este!¡Vamos con la historia!!

**La canción del Perro Blanco **

**Capítulo 3 **

**El camino recorrido...(2)**

_**Donde Sesshoumaru se autoatormenta con sus pensamientos, y razón que tiene...pero al menos, aprendemos algo sobre su clan. Y que le gusta "hablar sucio".Ejem.**_

Sesshoumaru se quedó parado bajo el picante sol, levantando su rostro hacia él.

Que desagradable le resultaba su pasado. Tantas acciones equivocadas, tantas oportunidades perdidas.

Ya fuera en el ahora mítico Sengoku Jidai, o peor aún, en años recientes, con las dos únicas personas que lo eran todo para él. Y realmente, su comportamiento con esas dos personas era lo que continuaba persiguiéndolo, abrumándolo.

Esa historia, que se remitía a lo acontecido antes de su relación con Kagome. Durante la época en que se "conocieron", en esta época, habían hablado demasiado del pasado...demasiado. Era una sombra demasiado grande, demasiado pesada, que solo les traía sufrimientos...y sin embargo, era lo único que tuvieron para conectar en esas desesperadas épocas. Aunque fuese para atacarse mutuamente.

Malditas épocas. Ahora, ambos tenían motivos para no querer recordar nada. De su pasado distante, por obvias razones, ya que para qué lamentar aquello que no se puede cambiar. No podía regresar. Estaba atascado por toda la eternidad que tuviese en ese tiempo futuro.

Y otra vez, todo volvía a su pasado reciente...

Kagome, y luego, Harumi.

-Qué desgraciado que fui...- dijo al sol.- Pero al menos, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para atormentarme, y tratar de borrar todo eso...

**Algo de historia antigua**

Después de la destrucción del Shikon no Tama, no hubo paz.

Ningún problema se arregló mágicamente. Nadie resucitó de entre los muertos, y el único ser que tuvo vida de nuevo, fue convertido en un paria.

Estallaron las guerras de los dioses youkai, y comenzaron a aparecer clanes que se pensaban perdidos, o casi extintos, buscando tierras para conquistar. Buscando tierras para arrebatar. Los clanes que vagaban quisieron establecerse, y viejas vendettas salieron a la luz, cobrándose vidas.

Clanes de todo tipo de razas youkais, y lo peor de todo, también clanes de Perros quebrando definitivamente los antiguos acuerdos de hermandad que se habían debilitado peligrosamente gracias al error que el padre de Sesshoumaru, el Taiyoukai, había cometido hacía más de cincuenta años...

No había control posible, no se podía llamar a ninguna Reunión, porque los youkais parecían haber vuelto a su estado salvaje. La última Reunión había sido un desastre, y los ancianos mediadores del Clan de los Perros Negros, un elusivo y escaso clan, pero también el más respetado y antiguo, dijeron que ellos no podían hacer más nada. Se retiraron a su secreta fortaleza, y rompieron todo lazo con los demás Perros, anunciando que su clan jamás avalaría un inútil derramamiento de sangre.

El caos fue indescriptible, las guerras se peleaban día y noche en el mundo youkai y en el humano.

Sesshoumaru, entonces, había dejado de vigilar los límites de las Tierras del Oeste, vigilancia que había efectuado para tratar de evitar ese momento. Tuvo que dejar su función, ya que tuvo que ponerse al frente de los batallones del Clan Blanco y sus aliados.

Después de todo, era el Señor de las Tierras del Oeste, donde vivían los clanes blancos, rojos y marrones.

Y cómo luchó Sesshoumaru...

Cómo solamente luchas por lo único que amas. En el caso de Sesshoumaru, esa franja de tierra que se extendía al oeste.

La última batalla en la que participó, duró tres días, en la cual peleó sin descanso. Se transformó a su forma original e hizo que los atacantes lo persiguieran, alejándolos de sus agotadas tropas.

Cuando ya se encontraba lejos, volvió a su forma humanoide. Estaba más allá del cansancio, pero los enemigos le estaban pisando los talones...¿sería ese el fin?, se preguntó. No supo que responderse. Había vivido según lo que le habían enseñado, y si tenía que irse, con esta última hazaña, lo haría habiendo limpiado la mancha que su padre había lanzado contra su clan.

"_**-Protege a los tuyos, sé poderoso, honra a tu herencia. Así es la manera de nuestro clan."**_

-Creo que lo hice...- murmuró Sesshoumaru, apoyándose en un árbol. Levantando la vista, vió que era un árbol enorme, poderoso, con fuertes raíces uniéndolo a la tierra.

Inclinó cortésmente la cabeza hacia él, honrándolo. Había árboles especialmente sagrados, y él podía sentir que éste lo era.

Los pasos y gritos se acercaban.

Sesshoumaru se preparó para lo viniera.

Cuando él había...cuando se había "atascado" en este futuro, el portal que lo trajo en pésimas condiciones y con heridas que no podían parar de sangrar, lo dejó en un templo en donde al parecer tenía vórtice, y allí, con la boca abierta, lo miraba una mujer con un aire familiar.

La reconoció, pero su aroma y su mirada, ya no eran los mismos que había conocido. Amargura, dolor, decepción, infinita pena...algo la había cambiado. Ahora tenía la ferocidad de una gata abandonada y famélica.

Y así, sin siquiera pronunciar una palabra, se lanzaron un mutuo ataque, el primero de tantos, en los que sistemáticamente irían destruyendo la mampostería del templo y sus inmediaciones.

Luego, durante meses, ambos danzaron una danza de dolor, furia, sangre y odio.

Y en su ignorancia, no se daban cuenta que con cada paso, cada vuelta, una a una sus heridas iban cicatrizando, hasta que la canción terminó, y solamente quedaron ellos dos, uno en brazos de otro, mirándose ya sin dolor, pero con esperanza...

Pero esa es otra historia.

-Quise matar a Kagome...- murmuró con culpabilidad Sesshoumaru, ya cerca de la casa, pensando en lo idiota que había sido, y en lo vacía que sería su vida si hubiese conseguido liquidarla.

Miró la canasta de ciruelas de Harumi.

Realmente, merecía comerse la más caliente y podrida de todas...

No. Merecía comerse al roñoso peluche de su hija.

Lástima que ese era el favorito de Harumi...

"**-Yo amo a quien amo, -respondió firmemente el príncipe Lír-**

**No tienes ningún poder sobre lo que es fundamental.-"**

**Peter Beagle,**

**El último unicornio**

Había perdido un pasado, era cierto. Pero lo había hecho voluntariamente, había tenido la oportunidad de cambiar todo, y no quiso. Pudo irse, pero cuando volvió al Sengoku y hubo pasado la euforia de haber logrado regresar, que por cierto, duró un minuto, casi enloqueció de desesperación al pensar que jamás vería a Kagome de nuevo.

Se había acostumbrado a pensar en ella como si fuese su pareja.

Y que para mayor alarma, no le importaba su humanidad, solo que fuese tal como era, sin quitar ni poner.

Así que Sesshoumaru, con horror, mientras empezaba a lanzar todo tipo de conjuros para tratar de regresar, se había dado cuenta de que se sentía atraído haica Kagome, tal cual era. Sin que se diese cuenta, ella había tenido todas las características que él valoraba y pensaba que debía tener su compañera, el día en que tomase una.

Y había un plus de gentileza, y risas, había pensado, ya gruñendo y con sus ojos tomando un peligroso color rojo, probando otro conjuro, aún más fuerte. Tenía una fragancia maravillosa, dentro de cuyo radio le gustaba estar. Era un aura de suave perfume cálido, nada agresivo, dulce pero no empalagoso, que te hacía sentir como si estuvieses sentado bajo el sol de un maravilloso día de primavera. Que te hacía sentir como si te conociera de toda la vida, y te aceptara tal como eras...indescriptible.

El conjuro no funcionaba.

-Calma- se dijo a sí mismo, mientras más que correr, volaba hasta donde tendría que estar ese bendito pozo, recordando cuando ella le había contado sobre como había hecho para llegar al Sengoku.

El aroma, esa había sido una de las causas por las cuales el jefe de los lobos marrones, Kouga, su medio hermano, y otros youkais, se sintieran atraídos hacia ella. Era una de los humanos que atraía a los youkais. Youkais ,por cierto, a los que mataría, por haberse atrevido a desear a su pareja...SU PAREJA. No. Tenía que regresar con ella, y tenía que hacerlo ya. Tomó la forma de perro, y aceleró aún más su carrera.

Y la risa...lo hacía reír. Bueno, lo que él consideraba risa. Verla, era una perpetua fuente de diversión, ver todas las caras que ponía, ver como se fue transformando de la sombra que había sido, en esa hermosa, hermosa mujer...

Y saber que todo había sido por él. Él se había asombrado cuando empezó a sentir un cambio en su fragancia y en sus ojos...era evidente que ella también, porque empezó a rehuirlo, y entonces su perfume olía como el mar...fría agua salada. Él había hecho que floreciera.

Mientras pensaba todas en todas esas cosas, había llegado a la aldea en donde su medio hermano y la abominación con la cual se había desposado, al parecer seguían viviendo.

Inuyasha le había salido al paso, tratando de detenerlo, pero en su forma de perro, había sido imposible.

-¡Detente, maldito!- había gritado su medio hermano, lanzándose sobre él, pero se detuvo en seco, de pronto.

Lo había olfateado.

La seria expresión de su rostro cambió a dolor, anhelo, y a alarma.

-Kagome. Hueles a ella...¡¿está aquí?! RESPÓNDEME!!- Inuyasha ya estaba fuera de sí.

-Inuyasha...-una suave voz llamó. Kikyo. La abominación que había logrado retornar a su antiguo cuerpo humano. Ella había oído que nombraba a Kagome, y había visto la reacción, el cambio del rostro del hanyou ante la esperanza de que ella estuviese cerca...

Inuyasha la miró y lo miró a Sesshoumaru, envuelto en una batalla interior.

Igualmente, Sesshoumaru tenía otras cosas en mente. Volvió a su forma humanoide y gritó:

-¡¡No tengo tiempo, hanyou!!- lo empujó, y corrió hacia el pozo, y hacia ese mismo árbol en el cual se había resguardado en la última batalla, y bajo el cual, sin que él lo supiera, en el futuro Kagome estaba llorando a los gritos, con sus dedos ensangrentados por arañar la corteza del árbol, tratando de hacer algo, algo, para regresar al Sengoku, y estar con él...

-¡¡SESSHOUMARU!!- aulló Kagome, en el futuro, más allá de todo dolor.

-¡¡KAGOME!!- gritó Sesshoumaru, en el pasado, su grito transformándose en un aullido de agonía, al que respondieron perros y lobos.

Y entonces, salió la luna.

"**All I've wanted**

**All I've ever needed,**

**It's here, in my arms.**

**Words are very unnecessary**

**They can ****only do harm"**

**Enjoy the silence**

**Depeche Mode**

Ella lo hacía feliz. Así de simple.

Ya en la casa, Sesshoumaru entró a la cocina, y puso las ciruelas para lavar.

Él...no estaba tan seguro de hacerla feliz del todo.¿Cómo podía? Eran muy diferentes, con pensamientos distintos, y distintas historias...ni hablar de distintas épocas. Él sabía que ella lo hubiese preferido más demostrativo en su afecto, pero él...era así. No era que no la amase...es que le costaba romper su coraza de hielo hecha por los años y sus genes.

Pero por ella, de vez en cuando, lo hacía, como esa noche en que salieron a cenar, y él trató de darle el gusto, tomándola de la mano...¡y en público!

Sesshoumaru se horrorizaba, recordando eso.

Pero ella, ante la evidente tortura de él, con una sonrisa había liberado su mano, y le había dicho que estaba bien. Que parara de intentarlo.

Sesshoumaru la había invitado a salir, porque en los periódicos había leído que ese día era especial para los humanos. Se llamaba algo así como "San Valentín". Las mujeres regalaban chocolate y los hombres los comían. Eso estaba bien. Y también, los hombres las sacaban a pasear, llenándolas de abrazos. Eso...eso era otra cosa.

Pero el matrimonio era sacrificio.

Cena...

–Ya te saldrá de a poco, vida- había dicho Kagome, sonriendo, mientras delicadamente retiraba su mano de la de él. Se había vestido para la ocasión, con una ajustada pollera negra que llegaba hasta la mitad de sus pantorrillas, sandalias tan altas que daban vértigo, sus más hermosas joyas,(falsas), y su sobretodo blanco nieve, con un material parecido a las plumas en la capucha y en las mangas, su sobretodo "de salir".

Estaba preciosa, sin términos medios, pero nada se comparaba a su enorme sonrisa, ni al emocionado brillo de sus ojos. Estaba tan feliz, que hasta sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas. Los ojos de los demás se volvían hacia ella, y le sonreían en respuesta a su cara feliz.

A él también lo habían mirado, pero a él siempre lo miraban. Aunque reconocía que vestirse especialmente con un nuevo traje y polera negros, había sido una mala idea...él tenía que verse bien para su pareja, no para los codiciosos ojos de mujeres ajenas, que lo miraban desvergonzadamente tomadas del brazo de sus compañeros.

-Yo sólo quería...- comenzó Sesshoumaru.

-¡Lo sé, y gracias! Esto vale más para mí que todas las flores, chocolates y declaraciones de amor que puedas darme. Eso puede ser fingido. Lo que cuenta es que tus acciones hablen por ti- interrumpió dulcemente Kagome. Y de verdad que creía lo que decía.

Siguieron caminando tranquilamente, en silencio, en su propio mundo, rodeados de parejas que se abrazaban y tomaban de las manos.

Al fin, Sesshoumaru le hizo la pregunta que lo había estado atormentando.

-¿Por qué sigues conmigo?- le había preguntado.

Kagome se mordió los labios, y apretó el paso. Por experiencia, el youkai sabía que algo se estaba agitando salvajemente en su interior. Luego, dijo, con una voz algo dura:

-Espero que sea una broma.

-No. Es de verdad. Podrías estar con algún humano y tener una vida normal...-había comenzado.

-Tengo una vida normal. Y la tengo con el hombre que quiero. Y sabes bien que no es por compasión – la voz de Kagome estaba tensa.

-Sabes a qué me refiero.

-Lo sé. Creí que lo sabías. Pero si te lo tengo que repetir mil veces, mil veces lo haré. Pero ten en cuenta que me enfurece, así que mejor que lo escuches por última vez, ¿entendido?- dijo Kagome, señalando una calle poco transitada, en donde llegaron a un callejón repleto de basura...pero estaban solos.

-Felicitaciones,- se dijo lacónicamente Sesshoumaru.- Querías que pasara un buen momento, y en cambio, haces que se enfade contigo y se encuentre en un basurero...

Kagome pateó una botella y se sentó en una caja, y mirándolo, comenzó:

-Te amo. Así de simple. Me gusta tu personalidad,- Sesshoumaru la había mirado con extrañeza - ¡en serio! Me gustas tal como eres. Como piensas. Como te comportas. Me miras, y es un mar de palabras las que se asoman a tus ojos. Mi corazón salta y se derrite, al mismo tiempo. Me fascina conversar contigo...y a tí también conmigo, lo sé. Si no te amara, igualmente estaría más que feliz estando casada contigo, créelo. Eres la pareja perfecta para mí. Pero te amo, y estar contigo es el cielo. Cuando estoy contigo, me siento...

-Completo.- Sesshoumaru dio un respingo. ¿Había salido eso de su boca?

-¡Sí! Es eso. Un filósofo griego, del que no me acuerdo el nombre, había dicho que en el principio, los seres humanos, eran seres completos. Pero los separaron, creo, y desde entonces andamos por el mundo buscando la otra mitad de nuestra alma...así es como me siento contigo. Como si todo tuviera sentido, Sesshoumaru.

-Salvo que yo no soy humano.- Punto para él.

-Pero supongo que tendrás un alma, ¿verdad?- Punto para ella. Con un gesto victorioso, Kagome continuó:

-Y eres más demostrativo de lo que jamás pensarías, Sessh. Yo te seguiré molestando, buscando tu atención perpetua, ten la seguridad de eso, quejándome, pero yo te amo. A ti, yo sé que te gustaría que yo fuera más..."recatada" , supongo, pero te gusto igual, y aceptas mis peculiaridades, como...cantar karaoke con el cepillo del pelo como micrófono.

-Yo te he visto con el cepillo que usas para limpiar el baño...

Kagome ignoró olímpicamente esto último.

-Y...creo que jamás me cansaré de acostarme contigo. Eres MUY demostrativo...

-Los asuntos de almohada...

-Oh, ya lo sé, "quedan en el dormitorio" – dijo Kagome, haciendo una ligera burla de él- ¡Pero no se oye nada! No hay nadie, salvo por esa rata allí...¡sal de ahí, Sesshoumaru! Y si lo oyen, mejor. Y ya me estoy cansando de tanto romanticismo...siento como náuseas...puáj...¿quién lo diría? Al fin tratas de ser demostrativo en público y yo me doy cuenta de que así no te quiero...-Kagome miró al suelo otra vez- Y mejor que salgamos de aquí Sesshoumaru, que acabo de ver a dos ratas del tamaño de Buyo...

El cambio de ruta los había llevado lejos del restaurant de sushi al que Sesshoumaru quería llevar a Kagome, y se hallaron en las inmediaciones de un amplio parque.

Así que pararon en un destartalado puesto callejero a comer ramen, con un televisor a todo volumen mostrando un talk show, y el cocinero diciéndole a Kagome que se quitase los tacos, que terminaron detrás del mostrador, mientras, destapando las botellitas de cerveza que habían pedido, discutía con él sobre las noticias del día.

El ramen jamás supo tan sabroso. Por más que hubiese querido, Sesshoumaru no le podía dar la mano, porque la única que tenía, la ocupaba con los palillos. Pero estaban sentados ante el mostrador, en las altas banquetas, enfrentándose, y sus piernas se entrecruzaban.

-De todas las parejas que ví hoy, ustedes son los que más se aman, se nota a la legua- dijo el verborrágico cocinero.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Kagome, algo asombrada. Sesshoumaru lo miraba intrigado.

-Porque se nota que han pasado mucho juntos, de que están felices solo con estar juntos...no sé, es como si de todas las parejas de este día de San Valentín, ustedes fuesen la más verdadera...los que terminarán de recorrer el camino juntos, ¿entienden?-dijo el dueño. Luego levantó una botella de cerveza- Brindo por eso.

Kagome se había quedado muda, pero sus ojos brillaron muchísimo, y tuvo que parpadear varias veces. Fue solo un momento. Ya que la brillante sonrisa volvió y levantó su botella.-Gracias. Porque todos terminemos el camino con nuestra persona más especial.

Sesshoumaru hizo lo propio. Jamás un brindis le había parecido más auspicioso.

-Kampai.

-¡¡Kampai!!- y todos tomaron de sus botellas, riéndose, para interrumpirse ante el match de sumo que comenzaba en el la televisión.

Más tarde, atravesaron el parque para buscar un taxi. Ya era muy tarde, y ninguna pareja con algo de neuronas querría estar sola en ese oscuro lugar. Ellos eran la excepción. Sabían como defenderse.

La luna brillaba en cuarto creciente, y el cielo estaba despejado. El parque parecía un bosque, y ellos dos las únicas personas.

-Gracias, Sesshoumaru. Fue el mejor San Valentín que una chica puede pedir- dijo Kagome, parándose de puntas de pie para darle un beso en su mejilla. Sesshoumaru se estremeció de placer ante el delicado contacto.

Y al mismo tiempo, se dio cuenta que desde que salieron del puesto, habían caminado con las manos entrelazadas, como si lo hubiesen hecho desde hacía años.

Sesshoumaru dirigió su mirada a la luna, y sonrió.

**...Y show**

Luego del pequeño beso, Kagome se vió insperadamente atrapada contra el pecho del youkai, su boca cerrada por un hambriento beso que la hizo tambalear. Enfocó su vista hacia la cara de Sesshoumaru, y vió sus pupilas dilatadas, y una expresión que la hizo desear que no estuviesen en el medio de un parque público, sino de vuelta en casa, haciendo las cosas que se hacen en una alcoba.

-Sesshoumaru...eres el hombre más espectacular que he conocido...me miras, y yo...-musitó abrazándolo, entre besos. Detestaba derretirse así...

-Y eres demostrativo...¡perdón! MUY demostrativo- exclamó abriendo los ojos, al sentir muy cerca de ella que, o bien él llevaba a Tenseiga o estaba muy, muy contento de verla. Y considerando que Tenseiga había quedado en el Sengoku...

Entonces, se dio cuenta de que estaban en el medio de un parque público.

-Eh...¿¿Seshh..??- dijo, mientras la mano del youkai se aferraba a su cintura, y la llevaba hacia un área particularmente oscura.

-¿Sí...?- preguntó él cortésmente. Pero su expresión era la que tenía cuando se hallaba dispuesto a hacer picardías.

-No es que me queje...Lejos de mí- comenzó, mientras se veía acorralada entre un árbol, y un youkai en modalidad pícara.- Pero...¡este es un lugar público!

-Nadie nos ve...y siempre es más entretenido al aire libre, ¿verdad?- le dijo contra su oído, y no dijo más, porque había comenzado a lamer y mordisquear suavemente el cuello de Kagome.

¡Maldito! Tenía...algo de razón. Kagome escuchó que Sesshoumaru había comenzado a gruñir suavemente, señal de que nada ni nadie lo detendría hasta que él hubiese obtenido lo que quería. También comenzó a sentir sobre la temblorosa piel de sus muslos, las crecientes garras, y supo sin mirarlo, que los tatuajes de su rostro y su cuerpo estarían visibles de nuevo, sus ojos brillando inhumamente en la oscuridad, dejando de lado el hechizo que lo hacía parecer más humano.

Pero tenía que resistir, que ser fuerte, y salvar el decoro de ambos, aunque fuese por una sola vez más...bueno, cambio de planes, su cerebro ya había dejado de funcionar.

-...no...- murmuró Kagome contra la boca de Sesshoumaru.

-¿Qué...?- preguntó él, para seguir lamiendo suavemente los labios de Kagome.

-...que..nn..nn...í –tartamudeó Kagome. Ah...el famoso "ní'. Gracias a él seguían naciendo más y más bebés...cuanto le debía la raza humana, meditó Sesshoumaru.

Y Kagome...¿realmente creía ella que él la expondría ante las miradas de otros humanos? Su olfato y vista le habían dicho que no había nadie cerca...pero igualmente...cambio de estrategia, pensó.

-Está bien. Respetaré el deseo de mi pareja. Pero hubiera sido...incitante pensar, creo,- aquí Sesshoumaru , siempre apretando con su cuerpo a Kagome, sin dejarle posibilidad de escape, había logrado introducir su mano bajo la camisa de ella, deliberadamente rozando con la puntas de sus garras la suave piel de su estómago- interesante, hacer de cuenta que estábamos en el Sengoku, así, tratando de escondernos porque ese hanyou molesto, sino nos encontraría, cuál era esa palabra...-Sesshoumaru puso cara de pensar, buscando en su mente aquella frase recientemente aprendida. Y mientras tanto, lamía con fuerza el cuello de una petrificada Kagome.- ¡Sí, lo tengo! "I-N F-R-A-G-A-N-T-I.–miró a Kagome, y con voz ronca, junto a su oído, fué explicándole el significado, no fuese que ella no lo entendiera.- Haciéndolo. Apareándonos. Revolcándonos.- al final de cada palabra, Sesshoumaru lamía su oído. Continuó buscando sinónimos, demostrándole su conocimiento de la jerga humana.

De la que encuentras en un diccionario, y de la que...obviamente de la que no.

El youkai esperaba una contestación de su pareja, pero esta nunca llegó. Retiró su boca de la oreja de Kagome, y la miró ladeando ligeramente su cabeza.

Kagome lo miraba con los ojos desorbitados, y la mandíbula caída. No se veía muy bien, y Sesshoumaru salió de su modalidad juguetona y se preocupó seriamente por ella.

-Kagome...¿te sientes mal? Ya volvemos a casa...- ni terminó de pronunciar las últimas palabras, que una fuerza poderosa lo hizo girar y dar con la espalda contra el árbol.

Y Kagome lo miraba, oh, sí, y como, en la posición en la que él había estado antes...

-No, Sessh, no nos vamos nada...de hecho me siento mejor que nunca...- murmuró, abriéndole el saco de un solo tirón. Rápida y eficazmente.

Parecía una gata hambrienta, que no hubiese comido nada en dos días...y lo miraba a él como si...

-Me siento disminuido en mi valor...exijo ser tratado con respeto, y no como un simple trozo de carne.- intentó bromear, parafraseando una de esas revistas a las que Kagome tanto apreciaba, pero ella se perdió el inmortal momento para siempre. Era más que obvio que tenía otras cosas en su cabeza.

-Pero si eres un magnífico trozo de carne, Seshh...- anunció relamiéndose, complacida, al parecer de haber logrado levantar el pulover del youkai, y ya estaba abriéndose camino entre los botones de su camisa...- ...y hablando de "trozos"...- ronroneó, bajando su mano.

Y...¡pawn!

-Feliz San...eh...San lo que sea, Sesshoumaru.- farfulló Kagome.

Sesshoumaru gruñó. ¡Dioses! ¡Hábil Kagome, por cierto! Ciertamente, tenía poder en sus manos...en el reiki, y en...Sesshoumaru no logró terminar el pensamiento, ocupado como estaba en ver lo que Kagome haría a continuación. Aunque lo que haría, era más que obvio...

Hundió una garra en la madera del árbol, en anticipación.

La mano de su Kagome comenzaba a buscar el zipper, mientras, chica hacendosa, habiendo conseguido desabrochar algunos botones de su camisa, lamía el pálido pecho del youkai.

Pero finalmente, habiendo vencido al zipper, con una pequeña exclamación de triunfo, introdujo su fría manito a esa dimensión paralela que se extiende más allá de todas las braguetas. Feliz, al parecer de haber encontrado lo que fuese que se le perdió.

Sesshoumaru se acordaba ( borrosamente) de que en algún momento pensó no tomarla como pareja...¡que idiota que había sido!

-Así, que, mientras tanto...por qué no me cuentas con detalle, mucho detalle, que estábamos haciendo, ¿lo que el hanyou no podía ver?- dijo Kagome con voz de nena buena. Pero qué nena buena sabía tanto de...¡dioses! Sesshoumaru, simplemente, se dio por vencido, y con un gruñido de placer, enterró todas sus garras en el árbol.

A la mañana siguiente, algunos vecinos y un espantado cuidador, revelaron que la noche fue atravesada por aullidos y gruñidos, provenientes del parque.

**En la casa: Presente actual **

Sesshoumaru todavía recordaba aquella noche de San Valentín. Formaba parte de sus más preciados recuerdos, de hecho.

Pero la realidad se hacía oír, en ese momento...

-¡Ha-chan, quédate quieta!- salía la voz de Kagome detrás de la puerta del baño.

-¡No! ¡Lavaste a Ha-chan ayer!- un maullido algo espantado contestaba, porque si había algo que Harumi odiaba, eso era bañarse.

-Pero Ha-chan ahora comió ciruelas hasta con el pelo, y Ha-chan debe bañarse...-canturreó burlona la voz de Kagome.

Sesshoumaru no podía quejarse de su vida.

No se arrepentía de haber vuelto. Más bien, lo contrario.

En este futuro, la luna seguía estando, y también las Tierras del Oeste, ahora con otro nombre. Habían sobrevivido, en parte gracias a él, quería creer, y su deuda con su clan había sido saldada. Y él, por fin, se había sentido libre.

El pasado no le dolía. Tenía todo un presente nuevo por delante, con un hogar, una mujer, una hija, un trabajo que le gustaba, y miles de cosas para aprender...

Aunque...la verdad...

Sólo dolía muy, muy de vez en a veces, cuando miraba a su tan atesorada Harumi.

Porque le recordaba a...

Aunque hayas sido un solitario, piensas en los que recorrieron contigo parte del camino. Un dragón de tres cabezas. Un fiel youkai rana. Una niña...

Dioses.

¿Que había sido de ellos?

¿Qué había pasado con Rin?

¡Gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews!


	4. Sus dos niñas

La Canción del Perro Blanco

**La Canción del Perro Blanco **

**Capítulo 4**

**Sus dos niñas**

_**En donde finalmente, se actualiza el capítulo, y nos enteramos de la relación de Sesshoumaru con su hija. También Rin aparece, pobre Rin, y al fin, comienzan a aparecer los enemigos.**_

-¡Harumi Shiranui Nishino!- gritó la ya muy molesta voz de su mujer, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos- ¡ven aquí, que te tengo que cortar esas uñas! ¡Parecen zarpas!

-¡¡Nooo...!! ¡¡Duele!!-respondió la asustada vocecita de Harumi. Y no era para menos. Cuando Kagome la llamaba por su nombre completo, era que estaba en problemas.

Pero aún así, el proceso de acicalado seguía siendo odiado por su hija.

-Ha-chan...-la voz de Kagome ahora sonaba peligrosamente compradora- deja que mami te corte las uñas, ¿sí? Mami tiene muchas, muchas cosas que hacer, ¿sí? y se está cansando...

Un gemido salió del baño, seguido de tenues ruiditos metálicos.

Harumi Shiranui Nishino...

Nishino.

"_Del Oeste". _

Su nuevo apellido, su nueva identidad.

Ese no había sido su primer nombre "moderno", no, había tenido otro, que Kagome le había conseguido...Ella había dicho con todo el tacto que pudo, y con razón, que su nombre era demasiado llamativo para el Japón moderno. Que un cambio de apariencia no bastaba, que si él no estaba registrado en las actas del gobierno, sospecharían de él y lo encerrarían.

No podía estar fuera de la ley, había enfatizado Kagome. Ella no lo permitiría. Tenía que ser un ciudadano legal.

Así que después de un mes de investigaciones y tratativas, y con la ayuda del inefable Souta, su mujer consiguió por el mercado negro documentos falsos...ella todavía temblaba, hablando de cómo fue la entrega del dinero al jefe de la yakuza local. Pero, repetía, lo importante era que él ya era un ciudadano legal y decente...

Era irónico, en más de un sentido, y ante la mirada de Kagome, él evitó todo comentario.

Pero luego, consiguió su identidad definitiva...esta vez con la ayuda del gobierno, por cierto. De su secreta división Protección Espiritual, para la cual Kagome y él trabajaban.

Eligió su nuevo nombre, y su apellido, Nishino, que también llevaba su hija.

Otra vez sus pensamientos volvieron a Harumi...

Harumi...

¿Cómo se puede amar a alguien, tanto, tanto? ¿Aún en contra de lo que te enseñaron?

¿Aún en contra de lo que en un momento creíste que pudiera ser lo mejor para ese bebé?

Harumi nunca debió haber existido.

Esa era la cruel realidad.

Una mezcla de youkai y humano...esos niños eran una aberración, y estaban marcados de por vida, a no pertenecer ni a los humanos, ni al reino mágico.

Eran parias, rechazados y temidos por todos.

Como...Inuyasha.

Sin embargo, esos nacimientos eran contados, muy pocos humanos tenían la capacidad de engendrar hijos con un youkai. Esos bebés, además de ser socialmente inaceptables, eran en sí mismos un peligro para sus madres humanas. Un bebé humano tomaba el alimento necesario del organismo de su madre, pero un bebé youkai, además se alimentaba con grandes dosis de magia y energía de su madre. Si la madre no tenía algún tipo de habilidad mística, ya era considerada como muerta.

Pero Kagome pudo hacerlo. Pudo hacer lo imposible.

Pudo concebir un bebé de ambos.

**El milagro de cómo dos, se vuelven tres**

_**Cuatro años antes**_

Kagome y Sesshoumaru se hallaban en la cocina de la casa, con tazas de té entre sus manos. Sin embargo, esa tarde, ambos estaban muy serios.

Habían tenido la confirmación de que Kagome se hallaba embarazada.

Y estaban conversando, hundidos en esa charla nada placentera.

Sesshoumaru le había explicado el grave peligro que corría. En ese tiempo, ella estaba estudiando con un maestro zen y con otros místicos para aprender a controlar la enorme cantidad de energía que su cuerpo albergaba, y su cuerpo no estaba en un estado de equilibrio.

Pasaba de sacar chispas a todo lo que tocaba, a caer sin fuerzas ni energía.

Cuando se enteró lo del bebé, Kagome sintió que se moría de miedo. Ella ya se había hecho la idea de que nunca tendría un bebé, y varios posteriores análisis confirmaron del todo lo que había dicho el médico. Entonces, ni hablar de que el tema de los bebés hanyou jamás había pasado por su mente. Dado que no podía tener hijos, Sesshoumaru y ella...no habían sido nada cuidadosos. Ambos tenían un saludable apetito por el otro, y cuando Kagome lo pensó en retrospectiva, lo extraño era que no hubiesen tenido antes un crío...perdón, un bebé, se corregía Kagome, quien tampoco era mejor que Sesshoumaru en esos temas.

A Kagome le encantaban los niños, pero los más grandecitos, cuando podían hablar, y darse a entender. Si le pasaban un bebé, tenía miedo de dejarlo caer. ¿Como se daban cuenta las madres lo que sus bebés querían?

Era difícil después haberse sentido tan sola, de haberse hecho la idea de que su vida sería un camino solitario, aceptar el hecho de que pronto tendría una familia propia. Con Sesshoumaru, la felicidad y la risa habían vuelto a su vida. Ya no se sentía sola, porque lo tenía a él. Pero un bebé hanyou...era un asunto difícil.

¿Cómo lo criarían? ¿Y qué si lo encontraban? Sesshoumaru era un adulto, y vivía en perpetua alerta, pero un niño...¿y si se enfermaba? ¿A quién acudirían? ¿Y si salía un monstruo, como Jinenji del Sengoku? ¿Y con orejas, como Inuyasha? ¿Podría ir al colegio? ¿Encontraría una pareja?

Y...acaso... Sesshoumaru la detestaría por tener un hanyou...¿la dejaría de querer?

Era un asunto complicado.

¿Y si ella moría...? No quería ni pensar en lo que sería de Sesshoumaru sin ella...y ella tampoco tenía deseos de morir. Ahora que la vida estaba comenzando a sonreírle, lo último en lo que quería pensar, era que existía la posibilidad de su propio fin, de que no seguiría al lado de Sesshoumaru...

-¡No quiero morir!- era el continuo grito de su mente aterrorizada.

Justo ahora ese problema, ahora que su maestro zen los había recomendado para la división paranormal del gobierno...no sólo ella, sino Sesshoumaru también, tendría un trabajo bien remunerado. Y dioses, que necesitaban ese dinero...

Así que.

Hablaron acerca de interrumpir el embarazo. O por lo menos, intentarlo. Los bebés con una parte de sangre mágica en sus venas, se aferraban con fuerza al vientre de sus madres humanas. Kagome pareció algo aliviada, más tranquila.

Pero después de un momento, Kagome suspiró, y escondió su cabeza largo tiempo entre sus brazos, derrotada. Luego, levantó la cabeza. Parecía tranquila, como si hubiese tomado una decisión:

-No puedo hacerlo...me muero de miedo, pero no puedo hacerlo...-dijo- nosotros tenemos la culpa, por no haber sido cuidadosos, no este pobre bebé. Él no pidió ser concebido. Es parte tuya. Es parte mía. Y puede ser el único hijo que jamás tenga...-dijo, y añadió con voz temblorosa.- Seshoumaru...aunque me mate, nunca, nunca, podría acabar con algo que haya salido de ti...- esa frase, dicha lentamente y con sentimiento, era toda una declaración en sí misma.

-Kagome...- Sesshoumaru comenzó a decir, miles de protestas amontonándose en su garganta.

Ella levantó las manos, indicando que no había terminado. Sonriendo, y con la voz timbrada con una nueva suavidad, y con maravilla, dijo:

-Pasó lo imposible. Cuando era más desdichada, viniste tú. Y luego, te quedaste conmigo. Y ahora...otro imposible. Un hijo en mí. ¿Sabes? Tengo que creer en los milagros... -dijo ella con los ojos brillantes- y tengo que creer, que todo saldrá bien.

Tomó la mano de su marido.

-Soy una tonta. No me preocupaba mucho el tema de tener o no tener hijos, lo que realmente me molestaba, era no poder tener uno si algún día quería...supongo que las mujeres somos así.- dijo, como disculpándose.- Y ahora que tengo uno, que salió sin que yo lo planeara, me achico...y tengo mucho miedo. Esto no solo es difícil para ti, sino para mi, en otros sentidos además de lo del peligro...más allá de que sea hanyou, este bebé no pudo esperar unos años más, a que fuera planeado...o no – dijo con algo de pena.- Cayó justo ahora, que no podemos pensar en cuidar a un bebé...

Esperó que a él dijese algo, pero Sesshoumaru permaneció callado e inmóvil. Como una estatua. Qué perfecto e inhumano parecía. Cómo la hería esa glacial belleza.

Y ella estaba a punto de quebrarse.

-Sesshoumaru...sé que no lo quieres...pero ayúdame, por favor...necesito que me apoyes en esto...no me dejes sola. No pienso abortar, me da mucho miedo, pero tampoco siento que me nace de la nada el instinto maternal, no estoy preparada para un bebé, ¡me muero de miedo! ¡No es justo! Yo pensaba que si algún día, algún día podría tener un hijo, estaría saltando de felicidad, agradeciendo mi suerte...¡y mira, estoy llorando! No es justo para él. No es justo que tenga unos padres que no lo quieren.Soy tan cobarde, pero no quiero morir, quiero vivir.- terminó Kagome, su rostro ya convertido en un río de lágrimas, incapaz de contener más tanta tensión, tanta rabia...tanta vergüenza.

Sesshoumaru la atrajo hacia su pecho, y la dejó llorar toda su pena, hasta que de sus ojos hinchados no salió ninguna lágrima más.

Y entonces, como una flor que sale en medio de la nieve, llegó el bendito sonido.

-Es una ella.-dijo él.

-¿Qué...?-Kagome preguntó, sorbiéndose la nariz, creyendo que había escuchado mal.

-Qué es una ella. Y mejor deja de autocompadecerte y llorar. Llevar un bebé hanyou no es una broma, y créeme que necesitarás cada gota de energía que tengas.

Kagome no lo podía creer. Había esperado cualquier cosa de él, cualquier cosa, menos esas palabras dichas en un tono perfectamente normal, sólo un toque irritado.

-Sesshoumaru, entonces...-Kagome se interrumpió, no sabiendo como expresarse.-¿Porqué...?

-Porque es una cuestión honor. No entenderé ninguna de tus razones, y no nombres al amor, porque tú ahora no lo sientes hacia ella...pero al honor...lo entiendo. Y lamentablemente, no esperaba menos de ti.- dijo acariciando el rostro de Kagome-Mi mujer sabe lo que es tener honor -dijo con una mezcla de orgullo y pena asomándose a sus ojos dorados. Pero se recuperó enseguida, y Kagome se preguntó si no habría estado imaginando cosas - Y porque tienes razón.- admitió.- Los dos nos descuidamos. Y la culpa no es tanto tuya como mía.

Ahora, Kagome estaba completamente perdida.

-N..no entiendo,- tartamudeó.

-Debí no hacerte caso. Ahora tienes más poder místico del que jamás tuvo esa Midoriko.- Midoriko. La legendaria miko que destruyó sola a cientos de youkais, y que de su cuerpo, nació el Shikon no Tama.- Con tanto poder, era más que posible que pudieses engendrar un hijo conmigo...tú no lo sabías, pero yo sabía que era posible...y me dejé estar.- terminó amargamente.

Eso ya fue demasiado para Kagome. Acariciando el terso rostro, dijo:

-Basta, Sesshoumaru. ¿Sabes? Compartamos la culpa y listo. Yo sabía que comprar ese antiguo libro de almohada, y llevar _todo_ lo que decía a su práctica, iba a ser contraproducente para los dos...- bromeó suavemente. Acercó su rostro al de Sesshoumaru, y posó sus labios sobre los de él, sintiendo la fuerza con la que él le devolvía el beso.

-Eres mi pareja. No estarás sola como las amantes humanas de los youkais. –dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos, su frente contra la suya. Con toda la intimidad que compartían cuando estaban solos.

Kagome supo por qué lo decía. Por el bajo destino que habían sufrido las amantes de los youkais.

Y también, por la madre de Inuyasha. Al final, su padre, al morir, no pudo salvarlos de la vida que les esperaba.

Volvió a besar al youkai, y con su boca junto a la de él, murmuró:

-Gracias, Se-chan...gracias por estar conmigo, y no presionarme.

Dio un respingo al sentir los dientes de Sesshoumaru mordiendo suave, pero firmemente, su labio inferior. Parecía uno de los mordiscos que los animales dan a los cachorros desobedientes. Luego, sorprendida, le oyó decir:

-Oh, no. No te pienso presionar. Pero una sola cosa: te mueres, y yo me mato. Tendrás que cargarme sobre tu conciencia. Y te seguiré a la otra vida para atormentarte.

Kagome se quedó muda, pero luego comenzó a reírse a las carcajadas. Ya se sentía mejor. Devolvió el mordisco, y dijo al youkai.

-Que te quede bien claro: NO voy a morir. Lucharé como jamás me has visto, eso te lo prometo.–Sí, Kagome al menos podía prometer eso.

Los meses siguientes fueron un drama en sí mismos. Sesshoumaru prefería no acordarse de nada.

Y entonces, un día, al final del invierno, llegó Harumi.

Harumi..."la personificación de la primavera".

O como a veces la llamaba Kagome, cambiando un kanji a su nombre "fruta de primavera".

Ese nombre fue como un buen augurio, como el primer capullo que ves después de un largo invierno. También, en la versión Kagome, augurio de la fascinación de Haru por todo lo que fuese fruta comestible (o no).

Cuando se la alcanzaron, Kagome sintió que se derretía ante su bebita. Sus pechos le dolían de solo mirarla, queriendo alimentarla, amarla, tenerla consigo...por fin, al fin, conocía a quién había estado en su vientre, a quien todos esos meses había tratado de soñar, de imaginar, de intuir...y que había empezado a amar.

_tengo una familia_...

Y entonces...

Cayó en cuenta de un...pequeño detalle.

Su bebita.

No tenía nada de youkai.

Y Kagome temió por su vida. Miró espantada a Sesshoumaru, que las miraba impasible desde un rincón de la habitación.

-¡Sesshoumaru!- gritó – ¡Te juro que no estuve con nadie mas que tú! ¡Esta bebé, es tu hija! ¡Le haremos un ADN!!- qué inteligente de su parte, se burlaba la mente de Kagome, qué inteligente. Como si Sesshoumaru fuese a hacerse uno, y anunciar al mundo, en plan karaoke..."¡Hola a todos! ¡Mi nombre es Sesshoumaru, y soy un feroz youkai!

Quiso desvanecerse.

Pero Sesshoumaru parecía no oírla. Estaba absorto mirando las uñitas de su bebé. Uñitas. No garras.

-Lo sé, Kagome. Esta bebé es mía. ¿No te acuerdas lo que te conté sobre el aroma?-

Los perros youkais tenían el olfato muy bien desarrollado. A sus hijos, los reconocían de entre un montón de idénticos niños color nieve, solamente olfateando el aire. Era un aroma personal, que sobresalía entre los demás como una rosa entre los tréboles...era difícil de explicar. Estaba compuesto por una parte del aroma de la madre, otra del padre, y finalmente, una base absolutamente personal del niño.

Y Harumi, sí, olía como él. Le habían explicado, tiempo atrás en el Sengoku, que cuando tuviera un niño sabría que era suyo simplemente porque olfateabas, y _sabías _que era tuyo. Sesshoumaru no había comprendido bien eso, lo más cerca que jamás estuvo de ese concepto fue buscar el rastro de Rin cuando desaparecía un rato, y sentirse aliviado de encontrarlo.

Pero sí. Tenían razón. Era diferente. Esta bebita, sabía que sin duda alguna era suya.

Kagome miró a su bebé. Habían tenido largas charlas con Sesshoumaru sobre los medio-youkai, pero esto, no se lo esperaba. Tendría que haber nacido con la apariencia mestiza, como Inuyasha...

-Eh...quizás después se convierta en hanyou...- aventuró Kagome, mientras pasaba su nariz encima de la negra cabecita de Harumi. Delicioso...Kagome se derritió ante ese cálido y dulce aroma. Su bebita.

-No lo hará. Es completamente humana. No huele como uno. Tiene mi aroma, porque soy su padre, pero no huele como lo haría si fuese hanyou...¿entiendes?

No. Kagome no entendía nada.

Sólo entendía que tenía una personita a su cuidado, a su hija...su hija y la de Sesshoumaru.

Guau.

Harumi Shiranui Nishino, había salido completamente humana, y por lo tanto, no se tendrían que preocupar por su destino.

Sesshoumaru la miraba, y no sentía nada de la protección hacia ella que debería haber sentido. Todos los meses de ese terrible embarazo, en que la vida de Kagome parecía escaparse de entre sus manos, lo habían dejado exhausto. Su esposa por poco murió, a causa de ese bebé. Ella, su otra mitad, como decía esa leyenda humana.

Había atravesado lo imposible, había dejado todo lo que era atrás, para estar con ella, y de golpe, estaba en peligro de muerte, justo cuando más feliz él se había sentido.

Había querido tenerla para él solo. El tema de la sección paranormal del gobierno, y las curaciones reiki, ya le estaba quitando bastante la compañía de Kagome, y entonces, un bebé...

Aparte, se sentía algo mal...humillado.

¡No era padre siquiera de una hanyou, sino de una humana! ¿Es que no era lo suficientemente...youkai, para siquiera tener un hanyou?, pensaba Sesshoumaru, él también podía tener dosis de irracionalidad, que por supuesto, no compartía con nadie. Se sentía miserable, por no tener ya la constante atención de Kagome, de no ser ya el centro de su universo, y porque ese odiado bebé, no había sacado siquiera alguna garra o pelo pálido, y salvado a él de esa vergüenza.

Era un fracaso como youkai, se repetía, no atreviéndose ya a salir a la noche, por miedo a que la luna se estuviese riendo a carcajadas de él.

**Pero todo llega...**

Pero todo cambia, y un buen día Sesshoumaru se encontró con que amaba, amaba a esa bebita. Era tan, pero tan fuerte ese sentimiento, que nada se le podía comparar. Dolía en una buena manera, y se sentía como si fuese el sol, con su pecho a punto de estallar de emoción al verla.

¿Cómo había sido?

¿Cómo había pasado?

¿Qué lo había hecho cambiar tanto...?

Simplemente, la había estado alimentando con una papilla. Ni Kagome ni nadie de su familia se encontraban allí, sólo él y Harumi.

El youkai jamás le negaba el cuidado necesario, y ayudaba a Kagome sin chistar. Sólo que ese mediodía, dándole la papilla de banana a Harumi, por alguna extraña conjunción de los astros, al mirar los serios ojos de su hija, un amor que se extendió rápidamente por todo su ser, se despertó dentro de él. O quizás, al fin comprendió lo que había estado sintiendo.

Quizás, tal vez, no era que la había odiado, sino que había estado en una gran negación, de tener un hijo hanyou...

Tal vez, vió algo de él en ella.

Y tal vez, experimentó lo que muchísimas personas: el amor que llega. Que se toma su tiempo, hasta que el órgano llamado corazón esté preparado para recibirlo, pero llega...y no lo hace menos valioso.

No lo sabía. No entendía, no comprendía como había pasado. Tampoco le importaba mucho comprenderlo.

Quizás, al ver los ojos de Harumi, con el color y forma de los de Kagome, pero con la anciana expresión sabia que tenían los niños perros youkais, mirándolo como si entendiese a su padre, como sabiendo la forma en que procesaba sus pensamientos.

Años después, seguiría recordando ese momento, sintiendo el primer ramalazo de comunicación extrasensorial con su hija. Se sintió conectado a ella.

Y vió que había algo de él en ella...había nacido humana, pero algo del espíritu de los perros youkai aparecía en la bebé.

Su gente no había muerto del todo, finalmente.

Como youkais, no sobrevivieron al avance humano...pero así, con alguien nuevo, alguien humano, pero con un chispazo de las antiguas memorias...

Pero...¿acaso importaba?

La niña era una bebita, solamente. La expresión, quizás, de alguien que tiene una vieja alma, y comprende muchas cosas por instinto aún sin saberlo, pero era una bebita al fin.

-Vaya, no eres una extraña, Harumi...-le murmuró a la bebita, con algo de sorpresa. Extendió un dedo para acariciar la redondeada orejita de Harumi. El contacto pareció enviar oleadas de tibieza a su cuerpo.

Entonces, Harumi, por primera vez hizo algo, un gesto personal e íntimo, que continuaría con el tiempo, un pequeño ritual de amor privado entre ellos dos.

Con su manita, hizo un gesto como tratando de alcanzar el rostro de Sesshoumaru. El youkai se arrodilló, poniendo su cara cerca de la de Harumi. Entonces, ella muy seria, alargó sus manitos abiertas como flores hacia el rostro del youkai, como estudiándolo, y acercando su cara para mirar asombrada los ojos de Sesshoumaru, abriendo y cerrando la boquita, como diciendo: "Padre, que ojos tan extraños tienes"

Tenía la expresión de un solemne Buda asombrado, y Sesshoumaru sintió una risa naciendo en el fondo de su alma. Qué graciosa parecía.

Y allí, ese amor recién descubierto, se instaló por siempre jamás en el corazón de Sesshoumaru.

El youkai sonrió, y esa sonrisa llegó a sus ojos.

Harumi, a su vez, también sonrió, emitiendo deleitados gorgoritos. Y Sesshoumaru se dio cuenta de una cosa, algo que se le había pasado, quizás porque sonreía poco, y las pocas que lo hacía, no se miraba a un espejo.

Los ojos de Harumi, sonreían igual a los de él.

Ahora, cuatro años más tarde, pensaba que Harumi era un verdadero milagro. ¿Cómo no querer a esa muñequita viviente, con lacios flequillos y ojazos oscuros, que olía tan maravillosamente bien? Él solo tenía que tomar su aroma en la distancia, para que sus problemas se desvanecieran.

Y Harumi lo idolatraba...lo seguía a todos lados. A pesar de ser menor de lo que fuera Rin cuando estuvo con él, Harumi tenía un sentido del autocontrol más desarrollado que el de Rin. ¿Algún resabio de memoria youkai?¿Algún mecanismo propio para manejar la vida excéntrica que a veces la rodeaba? La familia de su mujer la estaba educando maravillosamente en las antiguas tradiciones, lo mismo que los sacerdotes, místicos, y demás adultos con los que tenía contacto. Sólo Souta...Sesshoumaru acalló toda crítica hacia el. Después de todo, Harumi necesitaba la compañía de otro "niño".

Harumi y él formaron un vínculo muy especial. Estaban juntos en todos lados. En la casa, cuando salían a pasear, cuando se quedaban mirando la luna...

Lo único que evitaba, era decirle que la amaba a la luz del día. Los dioses son celosos, y no quieren que los seres de la Tierra sientan más amor hacia otros seres. Son celosos, y se los llevan con ellos.

Y Sesshoumaru tenía terror, terror, a que su niñita desapareciera. Tanto, que él también a veces se olvidaba de respirar. Por fin la comprendió a Kagome, y sus terrores a que se él se desvaneciera. Ya no sabía como decirle que no lo haría, y que si se perdían de vista, él revolvería cielo y tierra para encontrarla, era tan claro como el agua, pero Kagome dijo que la lógica en eso no importaba...la lógica de él decía que sí o sí la encontraría y punto, pero la de ella, se preocupaba.

Así que Sesshoumaru, se convirtió en Kagome en sus peores momentos. Se levantaba en medio de la noche para chequear que Harumi no hubiese desaparecido. No una, sino tres veces, cuando era una bebita. Ahora sólo una, pero porque rastreaba su aroma desde su dormitorio.

Así que durante la luz del sol, solo la podía mirar, mordiéndose la lengua. Y a Kagome se le humedecían los ojos, ante la mirada tan llena de amor con la que él miraba a Harumi.

Pero a la noche era distinto. La poderosa diosa luna había cuidado a su clan. Ante ella, podía decirle a Harumi

-Te quiero, Harumi. Tu padre te ama.-le decía. Él no era uno de esos padres que revoleaban a sus hijos por el aire, hacían cosquillas en el estómago de sus hijos, o abrazaban con locura. Él era más reservado, antes de Kagome, nunca había estado cómodo con el contacto corporal, pero, con su hija, ansiaba...ansiaba...

Un abrazo.

Y dioses, con Kagome era una cosa, porque sabía que lo amaba y deseaba sus abrazos, ¿pero como saber si no estaría molestando a Harumi? Harumi odiaba que la tratasen como un _chiquito_, como decía ella.

En eso, era calcada a Sesshoumaru cuando éste era solo un cachorro de youkai.

Pero Harumi encontró una forma de facilitarle las cosas. Ella solita se trepaba a las rodillas de él, y apoyaba su carita contra la afilada suya. –También.- respondía. Entonces, Sesshoumaru la abrazaba. Él no sabía como iniciar un abrazo, como _pedirlo_, pero Harumi sabía dárselos. El ritual seguía con la inspección de su cara, efectuada por las manitos de Harumi, uno de los más grandes placeres para Sesshoumaru. Se quedaba quieto, observando la seria carita de su hija, concentrada en estudiar su cara. Tenía una especial fascinación por sus ojos, y por sus pálidas pestañas.

A Harumi no le molestaba que su papá fuese tan contenido. Al parecer, le gustaba que fuese tranquilo. Entre mamá y Souta, su niñera Yurika, y los muchos excéntricos místicos que frecuentaban el templo, sin hablar de sus siempre presentes mascotas, todos ellos hacían de su pequeño mundo un lugar movido.

Su papá era el más guapo de todos, y al que ella más quería, pensaba Harumi.

Así se quedaban los dos un rato, hasta que Harumi habría la boca para expresar algún inmortal pensamiento, como:

-Me hago pis.- bueno, tampoco había que pedirle frases inmortales a una niñita.

Y allí iban los dos, a la carrera, a buscar un baño vacío.

"_**-Protege a los tuyos, sé poderoso, honra a tu herencia. Así es la manera de nuestro clan."**_

El antiquísimo proverbio con el cual aprendían a hablar los niños de su clan, volvía otra vez a la mente del youkai.

_**Protege a los tuyos...**_

Tenía cosas para proteger. Su familia era humana, y vivían en un mundo humano.

Y él protegía a ese mundo humano, para que su hija creciera en él feliz.

**El Presente**

Un limpísimo bulto de toallas salió del baño. No era otra que la señorita Harumi, envuelta en toallas, despidiendo olor a jabón y colonia de bebés, y dirigiéndose hacia su habitación.

Una despeinada y empapada Kagome entró a la cocina, estirando sus brazos al cielo y diciendo:- ¡Sí! ¡Por fin podré meditar!

Sesshoumaru escondió su diversión ante la expresión de alivio y felicidad de su pareja, y le dijo:-¿No se te olvida de algo?

-¿De darte un beso?- preguntó seductoramente Kagome, estirando sus tatuados brazos detrás de su cabeza, y apoyándose provocativamente contra la puerta de la heladera.

De más está decir, que él obvió la pregunta.

-Tienes que vestir a Harumi.- pronto vendría su niñera, y ellos tendrían que ir a trabajar.

Kagome puso sus ojos en blanco, y se dio vuelta para abrir la heladera y preparar su desayuno. Mientras se internaba en las profundidades del freezer, dijo a Sesshoumaru:

-Ah...pero para eso tiene a su maravilloso padre...yo ya la bañé, y traté de componer el lío que causaron los dos...- anunció, emergiendo con un montón de cosas para desayunar. De hecho, ya estaba masticando un trozo de queso, algo pasado, en la opinión de Sesshoumaru.

En la mesa, ella se sirvió té, y empezó a atacar la comida.

-Justo hoy de todos los días, Sesshoumaru. Yo soy el miembro inconsciente de esta relación, pero hoy...realmente me sorprendes.- dijo Kagome, meneando la cabeza negativamente, mientras se soltaba el rodete que se había hecho para bañar a Harumi. El largo cabello cayó en un golpe, desordenado, y Sesshoumaru contuvo la respiración un instante. Su pareja era realmente hermosa.

Sintió un ramalazo de deseo hacia ella, y sus pupilas se dilataron, oscureciendo sus ojos de oro. No podía evitarlo. La encontraba atractiva siempre, pero cuando estaba molesta, y vociferando su opinión contra él, con los ojos brillantes, la cara sonrosada, hecha una furia, él sentía que ese era uno de los mejores afrodisíacos, y sentía la compulsión de callar su boca a besos, y estrechar su furioso y menudo cuerpo contra él, pero...

Pero Kagome lo miraba como esperando una respuesta, y él tuvo que recordar lo que había dicho mientras se soltaba el cabello.

Y ,Sesshoumaru, recordó. No dijo nada, y puso su mejor cara inexpresiva ante su mujer, pero se acordó, y mentalmente, se golpeó la frente.

Hoy era el recital de koto de Harumi.

Con la boca llena, y apuntándolo con un trozo de pan, Kagome siguió sermoneándolo:

-Entre los nervios y las ciruelas, la panza de Ha-chan no soportará nada. ¿Te la imaginas, con la yukata rosada y las peinetas, frente al público, tocando "El vuelo de la libélula", y con la panza al ruido?

Sí, Sesshoumaru se la imaginaba...el delicado estómago de Harumi era el peor enemigo de la dignidad de la niña.

Kagome continuó emitiendo oráculos:

-Y le dará ganas de ir al baño...¡y cómo! Ya sabes que Ha-chan se empacha enseguida, y tú dale no más dejando que ella haga lo que se le antoja.-Kagome tomó un sorbo de agua, y un comprimido de ibuprofeno, sus ovarios la estaban empezando a torturar de nuevo. Pero, Kagome al fin, la siguió.-¡No puedo dormir un día tranquila, hasta tarde…!-Kagome se agarró su cabeza- mejor me pongo a meditar _ya_ mismo.-terminó con un suspiro.

-Creo que es lo mejor- abrió la boca Sesshoumaru. Error.

Kagome alzó los ojos en llamas, y abrió la boca, pero en ese momento, sonó el teléfono.

Sesshoumaru ni se movió.

-¡AHHHH!! Está escrito que hoy no meditaré nada.- gimió Kagome.-Y todavía no vino Yurika con la yukata...Viste a Ha-chan, ¿sí?

Y dicho esto, corrió hacia el teléfono.

Sesshoumaru se dirigió hacia la habitación de Harumi, encontrando un toallón abandonado en su camino. Realmente, a Harumi no toleraba la limpieza. Su olfato percibió otras tres presencias en el cuarto de su niña, pero eran presencias amigas. Dos grandes perros, Taro y Alfa, y esa vergüenza para el género gatuno, adorado con delirio por Kagome y Harumi, el gordísimo gato Tofu.

Se detuvo un momento detrás de la puerta, escuchando como hablaba Harumi. Al parecer, se hallaba otra vez jugando con el teléfono de juguete que le había regalado Kagome. Hacía unas semanas la habían encontrado muy contenta desarmando los teléfonos de la casa, según ella "para ver como andaban".

Kagome optó por comprarle muchos juegos de ingenio y construcción, además de un teléfono de juguete, y decirle que no tenía que desarmar nada en la casa.

Luego, le dijo en privado a Sesshoumaru que posiblemente Harumi estaba muy adelantada para su edad. La cara de Kagome estaba algo preocupada.

Sesshoumaru se sintió orgulloso. Por supuesto estaba adelantada, era su hija, y tenía su inteligencia. Pero Kagome no se había tranquilizado demasiado.

-El koto, los teléfonos, y tantas otras cosas...podría ser una genio...-divagaba ella. Al día siguiente, trajo a casa libros sobre la educación de niños, más aún de los que ya tenía.

Pero, escuchándola hablar con sus animalitos, Harumi se oía como una normal niña humana.

-...uen día, señor Taro. ¿Está bien? ¡Venga a verme a la noche! ¡Ahora, tú, Alfa!-

-¡Rin, rin! Buen día, señora Alfa. ¿Cómo está? ¡Hoy toco el samisén! ¡Venga!¡Tofu!-

-Rin, rin, rin...ay, parece que no hay nadie, ¿será posible? Rin, rin, rin...

Rin, rin, rin...

Rin. Rin.

_Rin._

Sesshoumaru se dejó caer contra la pared.

Malditos sentimientos.

Rin había sido un poco más grande que Harumi cuando la encontró. No le había dado los cuidados que una niñita merecía, y sin embargo ella lo adoraba...tal como Harumi lo hacía.

En su breve estadía en el Sengoku, la última vez, mientras se dirigía a la carrera al pozo que debería llevarlo de vuelta junto a Kagome, se había acordado que tenía que hacer una última cosa importante. Apartándose momentáneamente de su camino, se había dirigido hacia su fortaleza secreta, escondida aún de los suyos. Allí, antes de ir a las guerras, había dejado a Rin, Jaken y Au-Un, su dragón. Ya no podía llevarlos con él, en las guerras estaría muy ocupado en su calidad de Jefe del Clan Blanco, no podría siquiera pensar en protegerlos. Y porque sabía que ser capturados, sus enemigos se ensañarían especialmente con ellos.

Pero cuando llegó a toda velocidad a destino, su ya abatido ánimo se desplomó al ver los restos quemados de Guarda Luna, su fortaleza. Todo había sido arrasado. Todo.

El clan Gris había pasado por allí, y dejado sólo desolación a su paso.

Ellos no solían tomar prisioneros.

El youkai supo que no quedaba nadie allí. Sintió que ya nada lo ataba al Sengoku. Una angustia que no había sentido en siglos se apoderó de él, y se aferró a lo único que le quedaba, aunque también desvaneciéndose. El rostro y el aroma de la única mujer que jamás amaría. El lazo desaparecía. Tenía que encontrarla, volver al futuro, y rápido.

Sesshoumaru sintió dolor, dolor y rabia, contra todos los malditos clanes de Perros.

Por esa vez, no le importó nada más, ni honor, ni familia, ni nada...todo su ser clamaba por Kagome, y quiso hacer algo por él mismo, por una única vez. Encontrarla.

-Rin, rin, rin...¡hola papi! ¡Atendiste! ¡Soy Ha-chan, y tienes que venir a la noche, te tengo una sorpresa! ¡Ah, te quiero!- escuchó la alegre voz de Harumi, ese "te quiero" calentado su pecho.

Ahora que tenía a su pequeña, se daba cuenta de lo poco que le había dado a Rin, ni siquiera una milésima parte del cuidado y atenciones que tenía con su preciosa Harumi. Y en cuanto a quererla...que miserable parecía todo al lado de lo que sentía por su hija. Y de lo mucho que en cambio, le había dado ella. Había tenido tan, tan poco, esa niñita golpeada, tirada a los lobos, tan sin valor había sido tratada, que ante la primer mano no agresiva se encendía toda en sonrisas y felicidad. Sesshoumaru se daba cuenta de que la había querido, sin darse cuenta en el momento.

Gracias a ella, hoy tenía esta vida, y a su esposa, hijita, y un grupo de humanos a los que realmente estimaba. Si no hubiera sido por ese contacto humano, quizás nunca hubiera podido darse permiso para amar a su Kagome, la hubiera matado y con ella, a él. Hubiera estado siempre con esa percepción de que los humanos eran seres inferiores, agudizada cuando sucedió lo de la madre de Inuyasha...

De algún modo, le daba a Harumi todo lo que no le había dado a ella.

Seguridad. Afecto. Ternura. Amor...tanto, tanto amor...

Kagome le había explicado muchas cosas, y él había leído sobre Cristo, Miyamoto Musashi, Beethoven y Gengis Khan, pero sobre Rin, no encontró nada en los libros, fue como si se la hubiese tragado la tierra.

Claro, él lo sabía, la historia la escriben los que ganan, los fuertes...él mismo había visto su nombre aparecer en libros de mitos e historias japonesas.

Pero igualmente, sentía una enorme desazón porque Rin, a los ojos de la historia, no había sido más que una minúscula mota. Era injusto que tantos seres pequeños y amantes, seres anónimos, no fuesen dignos de que su historia fuese contada.

Podría escarbar todo Japón, pero nunca encontraría nada sobre Rin.

**Sueños rotos **

_**Más de 500 años atrás...**_

"Guarda Luna" se estaba incendiando.

La fortaleza se estaba destruyendo ante los ojos de la niña.

La había dejado allí, junto con Jaken-sama. Al parecer, había muchos peligros, y tenía que quedarse en algún lugar seguro.

Pero, pensó Rin, mientras corría detrás de Jalen-sama, al final, la hermosa Guarda Luna no había sido tan segura...

Jaken-sama, hacía unos meses le había explicado que Sesshoumaru-sama era ahora el líder de los Perros Blancos, y que estaban en medio de una guerra feudal. El youkai se había visto obligado a tomar otra vez el poder, y a dirigir a su gente en la lucha contra los que querían robarse sus territorios del Oeste.

Ya no podían vagar de un lado al otro, como habían acostumbrado.

_-¡Sesshoumaru-sama, déjeme ir con usted!- _había suplicado Rin por última vez, aún sabiendo que era inútil.

Sesshoumaru-sama la había mirado con una de esas miradas tan suyas, entrecerrando sus ojos, en un obvio "No". Qué extraño le había parecido, vestido con otras ropas, y con esa armadura y casco. No podía evitar sentirse algo intimidada, por primera vez realizando que Sesshoumaru-sama era alguien muy importante...oh, ella sabía que él tenía que ser importante, después de todo, no había nadie mejor que él, pero así preparado, cayó en cuenta que Sesshoumaru-sama tenía otra vida, de la que sabía poco y nada.

-Te quedarás con Jaken, Rin, y no salgas de aquí. Yo vendré cuando pueda, pero no desobedezcas y salgas.- Él había dicho. Luego sin más, se había dado vuelta, y había comenzado a retirarse.

-Sesshoumaru-sama...- se le escapó en tono anhelante a Rin.

El youkai se dio vuelta.

-¿Qué?-

Rin miró al piso.

-Nada...¡vuelva pronto!-trató de decir con voz alegre, levantando una mano para saludarlo.

Sesshoumaru ladeó la cabeza hacia un costado, como tratando de sopesar algo que se le había escapado. Al parecer, no encontró que era, y finalmente, se fue.

Rin se quedó parada en el patio frente al portón principal, un buen rato, haciendo figuras en la tierra con los dedos de su pie.

Había querido pedirle un abrazo.

Rin sabía que no debía abrazarlo, que esa fantástica criatura a la cual secretamente consideraba su padre, su salvador, el centro de su mundo, bien, él no toleraba los abrazos. Hubiese adorado que la alzara o algo así, pero no se quejaba.

Nunca.

Él la cuidaba. La había salvado, y ahora tenía una familia. Él, Jaken-sama y Au-Un. Y ella solamente podía correr y saltar de felicidad, gritar de alegría ahora que tenía voz, vivir la infancia que no había tenido...

No. No importaba que la abrazase o no. Él la cuidaba, y eso la hacía feliz.

Pero las guerras...Rin había revivido, pero jamás había olvidado el momento anterior a su muerte. Tenía pesadillas, pero jamás hubiera molestado a Sesshoumaru-sama con ellas. Ni se le hubiese ocurrido.

Pero sabía lo que era morir desesperado...

Desesperado, sin nadie que venga a ayudarte, sin nadie que te quiera...

Y no quería que algo así le pasara a Sesshoumaru-sama. No quería pensar en lo que sería de ella sin él.

Y en días así, en los que la asaltaban esos fantasmas, realmente deseaba que el youkai la abrazara, y la sostuviese junto a su corazón.

Pero algunas, cosas, eran imposibles.

Mientras se alejaba de la puerta principal, Rin se dirigió a explorar los magníficos jardines de la fortaleza, más seria de lo habitual.

Era pequeña, pero podía sentir cambios que se acercaban, cambios que no serían del todo buenos para ella...

Rin sacudió su oscura cabeza, tratando de desterrar esas horribles sensaciones de su mente. Tenía que pensar en otra cosa, como en jugar, en que cosas ricas comería, en lo divertido que sería correr dentro de la casa principal.

A veces, se preguntaba que sería de ella si él se casaba y tenía hijitos.

Rin se dejó caer desganada, retorciéndose la colita de su cabeza.

Era evidente, que hoy no podría pensar en otra cosa.

¿Y si tenía una niñita...? ¿Cómo sería...?

A su mente vino una carita de grandes ojos dorados, y blanquísimo pelo.¡Seguramente, sería preciosa! Con una colita blanca, y una luna en su frente...ella adoraría a una niñita así. Sería maravilloso tener una hermanita.

_O por lo menos, servirle de doncella..._la volvió a la realidad su mente.

Rin, a pesar de estar con Sesshoumaru-sama y Jaken-sama y tratar de reír siempre, de recuperar el tiempo perdido en dolor, sabía como eran las cosas. Ella había sido prácticamente una esclava, sin rango ni familia, pisoteada por todos, y sabía por Jaken-sama, que su señor era algo parecido a un príncipe. Que ahora la tratase así, era una cosa, pero cuando tuviera que volver con los suyos, todo sería distinto, por más que ella lo lamentara.

Pero no le molestaría servir en su casa. Ella sabía trabajar, y con tal de que la dejasen estar cerca de él, haría cualquier cosa.

Y así pasó el tiempo, con las cada vez más esporádicas visitas de Sesshoumaru-sama, cada vez pareciendo más serio y concentrado, con poco tiempo para ella, y más tiempo encerrado descansando o repasando hasta tarde con Jalen-sama los planes de batalla.

Rin pasaba todo ese tiempo de espera alejándose de la pena y la preocupación, usando lo único que tenía para evadirse, su imaginación. Pensando en su soñada hijita de Sesshoumaru-sama, quién se había convertido en una suerte de amiguita imaginaria.

Imaginaba como se llamaría, como vestiría, como se comportaría...¿sería tan seria como él, o se reiría de gusto al girar de cara al sol?

En su tiempo en Guarda Luna, Rin ya no calculaba más los días, pasaba sus horas con Tai Tai, como había bautizado a su amiga. Un día, antes de que Sesshoumaru-sama partiera, había oído un trozo de conversación entre ellos, y había escuchado como Jaken-sama, con un suspiro, hablaba de cómo todo hubiera sido distinto si la Tai Tai estuviese allí...

Tai Tai. Rin adoró el sonido, y guardó ese nombre dentro de ella.

De alguna manera, le pareció adecuado para su creación.

Imaginó a Tai Tai como una miniatura de Sesshoumaru-sama, sólo que juguetona. Corrió con ella a través de los jardines de la fortaleza, en imaginarias carreras. Tomaron juntas el té, y Rin le habló de todas las cosas que pensaba que la pequeña a su cargo debía saber, y que quizás Sesshoumaru-sama no le diría.

El youkai era un youkai macho, después de todo. Y había cosas que no podía saber, cosas que no sabía que podían asustar a una niñita.

Le habló de cómo no hay que comer fruta a determinada hora del día, porque...bien, era embarazoso. Le habló sobre los animalitos de la floresta, y sobre encender un fuego ella sola.

Le habló sobre los hombres, y sobre como ellos podían lastimar, y hacer que nunca, nunca, olvidaras eso. Le habló de la soledad, y de cómo es vivir sin cariño. Sin mamá, sin papá, sin un amigo que te diga algo con afecto.

Cuando lo hacía, Rin lloraba. Pero al momento, tranquilizaba a Tai Tai, a quien creía ver con su carita preocupada, secándole las lágrimas con la suave piel de su colita.

Entonces, le decía que ella la cuidaría. Que le decía todo eso para que cuando caminara, mirase siempre hacia los dos lados, y tuviese cuidado.

Cada vez más, se internaban en la fortaleza, jugando. Corrían entre las pantallas _shoji _de papel, pasaban a la carrera pinturas con monumentales perros luchando, jugaban al atardecer a hacer sombras con las manos, y una vez, encontraron un koto, al que trataron de sacar algún sonido armonioso, solo resultando en la llegada de un enfurecido Jaken-sama, quién la mandó a su habitación.

Tai Tai fue su refugio. Sin ella, Rin hubiera caído en la desesperación.

Era sólo una niña.

Pero todo llega a su fin, y esa sensación de angustia que se arrastraba por su piel como si fuera un ciempiés, una noche se hizo realidad.

Esa noche, soñó con esa nenita de nieve, pero el sueño no fue agradable. Ella le pedía ayuda, los lobos estaban cercando a la pequeña youkai, y ella no podía hacer nada, estaba muy débil y lastimada. Su yukata y colita estaban sucios, los ojos de oro se llenaban de lágrimas, como los de ella, preguntándose, dónde, dónde estaba _él_, que no venía...

Luego, Tai Tai miró a la luna, moviendo las desgarradas zarpitas y la boca, pero fuera lo que fuera que quería hacer, estaba demasiado lastimada para hacerlo.

Rin quería correr hacia ella, pero estaba petrificada, y su garganta, como antes, muda. Sólo podía dejar salir ríos de ardientes lágrimas de sus ojos, sintiendo dolor y furia por Tai Tai, y también, oh, por ella.

_-...cántale, Tai-chan...-_

(¿cantar...?)

(eh...¿por qué le decía eso?)

Pero Rin no le había enseñado esa canción...

_-Inventa, Tai, inventa la canción...ella la entenderá... –_seguía diciéndole Rin, con su mente.

Pero lo que sí Rin había hecho, era haberle inventado muchísimas canciones, y le había enseñado a improvisarlas.

(¿quién la entendería?)

(¿por qué una canción?)

(¿y por qué tenía que mover las manos?)

Tai Tai movió las manitos, y una suave brisa surgió de algún lugar, haciendo que se arremolinaran pequeñas hojas alrededor de sus danzantes manos.

_-Tai-chan, sí...sigue así...cántale para que te ayude...-_

De la garganta de Tai Tai surgió un sonido, que no pudo escuchar, pero sí sentir.

Rin tuvo la sensación de que algo respondía a ese sonido, que la hacía pensar en manadas de blancos perros gigantes corriendo felices, lenguas afuera, dando saltos de alegría bajo la luna, que era una dama que sonreía y miraba feliz a sus criaturas.

Rin se sintió inexplicablemente feliz.

_-¡Sí, Tai-chan, es así!-_

Tai Tai extendió una mano hacia la luna.

Rin esperó el milagro.

Que nunca llegó, ya que un lobo atrapó entre sus fauces la pequeña mano, y la quebró de un fuerte mordisco.

_-...Sesshoumaru sama...- murmuró Rin._

**- ¡¡PAPAAAAAAAAAAÁ...!!-** lanzó un agudo aullido Tai Tai.

A la mañana siguiente, había olvidado el sueño, y ya no vino más Tai Tai a su lado. Y en su corazón, no se asombró demasiado al pensar que Sesshoumaru-sama no aparecería. Ni en los siguientes días, meses, y años. Pero eso, Rin todavía no lo podía saber.

Tampoco se asombró al ver una horda de youkais parecidos a Sesshoumaru-sama, pero de colores grises y rojizos, penetrar las defensas de Guarda Luna, y destruir el lugar.

Era lógico que sin Sesshoumaru-sama el mundo se desplomase.

Sólo reaccionó, cuando Jaken–sama la puso en camino, y cuando él sólo hizo frente a los atacantes.

Rin gritó, aulló, arañó_,¡¡__no, Jaken-sama, no te dejaré solo__!!_

Jaken-sama, el otro pilar de su mundo, gruñón, pero que la quería y cuidaba tanto...Sesshoumaru-sama era el objeto de su veneración, pero Jaken-sama estaba allí siempre, para retarla, pero también para cuidarla.

Solo cuando te falta, sabes apreciar en todo su valor lo que es tener _alguien_ que te rete…

Rin, que nunca había tenido nada, salvo su imaginación, jamás dejaba de sentirse emocionada ante los regaños y aparentes malos humores de Jaken-sama.

¿Cómo, cómo iba a dejar allí a _su_ Jaken-sama?

Pero Jaken-sama, que la había amenazado cientos de veces con usarla de alimento para el dragón, y que había repetido que ella era una molestia tantas otras veces, la llevó hacia una camino seguro, y luego, al darse cuenta de que unos soldados del otro clan los habían rastreado, le gritó que escapara.

-¡No mires atrás, Rin!¡Y corre!- gritó con determinación Jaken.

-¡¡NO!!No, Jaken-sama!! ¡¡No te dejaré solo!!- Rin sintió a su corazón llenarse de miedo, y terror.

Los youkais ya se acercaban, bellos y mortíferos seres con cabellos color acero, y ojos de un amarillo aún más claro que el de Sesshoumaru.

-¡Rin...tienes que irte!-insistió Jaken-sama, enarbolando su báculo de dos caras.

Rin solamente se arrodilló a abrazarlo, ríos de lágrimas saliendo de sus aterrorizados ojos, moviendo su cabeza en un no.

Sintió las manos de Jaken-sama alrededor de sus hombros.

Un abrazo.

-Eres tan tonta...-dijo con un cariño tan enorme que desmentía lo que decía. Pasó su mano torpemente por la cabeza de Rin, y luego la apartó, diciéndole:

-¡Estaré bien, soy un poderoso youkai, Rin! ¡Ve con tu gente!- Jaken no veía la necesidad de mentirle. Él solo contra esos asesinos, no ganaría...pero al menos le daría tiempo a la cría humana para escapar.

Pero antes, tenía que darle un último reto:

-¡Nunca digas que estuviste con youkais!- _si dices que estuviste con nosotros, serán despreciables contigo, pequeña, _no dijo en voz alta Jaken.

Y luego...

-Ve, Rin. Haré todo lo posible por encontrarte.- prometió Jaken-sama.

Rin supo que tenía que correr, no por ella, sino por Jaken-sama. Su amigo estaba decidido a pelear por ella, por su bien. Él tenía que verla escapar, para poder pelear concentrado.

-¡Te estaré esperando, en el bosque, Jaken-sama!- le gritó, atragantándose con sus sollozos.

Y corrió. Y hubo luces, y gritos, y luego silencio.

Y Jaken-sama, no apareció.

Rin ya no lloró. Ya nunca lo haría. No le quedaban más lágrimas.

Había vivido con el temor de que llegara ese momento.

Agradecía el tiempo que había pasado con él, el regalo de estar junto a aquellos fantásticos seres...si había veces en que contenía la respiración, mirando a Sesshoumaru-sama y a Jaken-sama, con temor a que su nueva familia desapareciera, y con ella la sensación de sentirse _hija_ de alguien.

Finalmente, había pasado.

Ahora, tenía que escapar como pudiera, como le había dicho Sesshoumaru-sama, e irse lejos, porque youkais y humanos la perseguirían.

Aunque en realidad, lo que quería hacer era acostarse allí mismo y dormir, y nunca más abrir los ojos.

¿Porqué, porqué entonces seguía viviendo, si la muerte sería tan bienvenida?

Porque Sesshoumaru-sama le había regalado una nueva vida. ¿Cómo podía destruir algo que _él_ le había dado?

Aunque no quisiese vivir, aunque quisiera ir corriendo hacia esos youkais grises, y pedirles que la ayudasen a ir con Sesshoumaru-sama y Jaken-sama y Au-Un, sabía que haciendo eso, los estaría insultando. Todos, le habían obsequiado tiempo de vida.

Ella jamás los insultaría.

Rin comenzó a caminar sin un rumbo, automáticamente, pero caminando al fin.

-Tengo que vivir.- se decía una y otra vez. _Por ellos._

Y aunque no lo sabía, también por ella. Era humana, Rin, y todo humano que se precie, consciente o inconscientemente, se aferra a la vida.

Es así.

_**Tokio moderno**_

-¡¡Se-chan!!

La voz de su mujer lo sacó de sus pensamientos, y dejó a Harumi para que siguiera hablando en paz con sus mascotas por un rato más. Se dirigió al dormitorio, en donde ya Kagome estaba eligiendo ropa formal.

-¡Sesshoumaru! Llamaron urgente de la División, hoy no tendremos el día libre.-Anunció Kagome, arreglándose el pelo a las apuradas,-y lo extraño, es que no tenemos que ir. Takeda y los demás vendrán aquí.

Sesshoumaru frunció el ceño. No tenía ningún buen presentimiento.

-¿Dijeron por qué?

-No. Pidieron disculpas porque este iba a ser nuestro día libre, por lo de Ha-chan, pero que tenían cosas que consultarnos.- Kagome también estaba preocupada.-También llamó la gente de seguridad de abajo, diciendo que Yurika ya llegó.- Yurika era la niñera de Harumi, antigua novia de Souta, y una de las pocas personas que sabía que Sesshoumaru no era humano.

Kagome estaba inquieta, y Sesshoumaru pasó su dedo por su mejilla, en un mudo gesto de apoyo. Kagome esbozó una rápida y nerviosa sonrisa, y continuó arreglándose.

-¿Sabes, Sesshoumaru? Más les vale que no sea de nuevo por Harumi...-comenzó, con una voz molesta, que iba en franco crescendo - Youkais, demonios, fuerzas oscuras, hanyous brutos y celosas mikos de mierda...-miró a Sesshoumaru como instigándole a que corrigiera su vocabulario, pero el youkai, aunque en silencio, compartía su misma indignación,- todo eso tuve que soportar, pero lo de Harumi...-Kagome se estremeció, y algunos cosméticos volaron por el aire, como si tuviesen vida propia, para estrellarse con fuerza contra una pared,

-¡Ah, no! ¡Eso sí que no!-siseó Kagome.

**En otro lugar...**

Era un edificio lujoso, una de esas estructuras de hierro forjado y cristal.

Pertenecía a un laboratorio de investigaciones genéticas, GenOmega, uno de los más avanzados del mundo, y el más poderoso de todo Japón.

Enfermedades, fertilizaciones, nuevos tipos de animales y plantas...todo, todo era tratado en esa mega compañía.

Sin embargo, el hombre se dirigió hacia el corazón de corporación, el centro en donde varios científicos investigaban el verdadero objetivo de sus investigaciones genéticas...

El hombre subió a un ascensor privado, y con una clave de voz y un visor de código genético, éste emprendió un rápido descenso.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, revelaron un búnker de alta tecnología, repleto de seguridad y de científicos también, cosa extraña, de un tercer tipo de gente, que no parecía encajar entre ellos. Eran demasiado "particulares".

Con particularidades de la clase que hacen levitar objetos.

Todos saludaron respetuosamente al hombre, inclinándose ante él.

Él se dirigió directo hacia un despacho privado, cuya decoración estaba en franco desacuerdo con la última tecnología y completa asepsia que acababa de dejar atrás.

Era una impresionante habitación decorada al estilo japonés antiguo, con sus paredes decoradas con antiguos rollos de pinturas. Pinturas que representaban leyendas, épicas batallas repletas de youkais. Todos temas mitológicos. Todas valiosas pinturas originales.

Sacándose su sobretodo, pasó sin mirar al lado de una vitrina iluminada, en donde se encontraban dos espadas, enfrentadas entre sí.

Llegó a su escritorio, en donde un perro de alabastro blanco parecía presidir todo la sala. El pequeño perro era un milagro de la artesanía antigua, con su airosa pose y su expresividad. A simple vista parecía uno de esos perros dragones chinos, pero una inspección minuciosa revelaba que no, que no era chino.Era más esbelto que esos perros, y sus rasgos tenían otra expresión. El blanco puro de la pieza era solamente cortado por tres gemas: dos rubíes, sus ojos, y un trocito de lapislázuli en su frente, una diminuta media luna.

El hombre se sentó y apretó un botón que encendió una pantalla gigante.

La parte delantera de su escritorio se iluminó y una foto de Kagome Higurashi Nishino apareció bajo un centelleante título.

El título era "Proyecto Youkai".

¡Gracias por los comentarios!


	5. Adonde uno pertenece

NdeA: Todo lo que diga será usado en mi contra, así que solo diré que salí del bloqueo, y que para acelerar el trámite, al capítulo 5 lo dividiré en dos o tres partes

**Rating:** PG-13

**Pareja:** Sesshoumaru/Kagome

**Argumento:** Kagome y Sesshoumaru, tienen una nueva vida en el presente, lejos del Sengoku y los youkais. Pero cuando el presente pone en peligro lo que más aman, tendrán que volver al pasado que quieren olvidar, a buscar respuestas y enfrentar lo que allí quedó inconcluso. Como Inuyasha y Kikyou, y los extraños clanes de los Perros Blancos.

**Hagámoslo legal:** Inuyasha y todo su universo pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi. Nada es mío. Solamente el delirio, y algunos personajes originales que aparecerán en algún futuro. No demanden, por favor. No tengo dinero!

Ahora sí, basta de tanta cháchara, y adelante con la historia!

**La canción del Perro Blanco**

**Capítulo 5**

**Adonde uno pertenece**

_**En donde al fin, ese desastre de autora retoma la historia, divide el tedioso capítulo en partes, y en vez de aclarar, oscurece. Una vergüenza, por cierto. Al menos, sigue estando Sesshoumaru.**_

**La chica de hierro y pluma**

Yurika llegó trotando a las escaleras del templo.

Hacía un tiempo maravilloso, así que, para qué tomar el ascensor hasta el tope de la pequeña colina, había dicho a uno de los guardias, guiñándole un ojo.

El guardia no se inmutó, y la acompañó hasta la entrada principal. Yurika rió para sus adentros. Esos guardaespaldas, tan serios...siempre trataba de hacer algo para sacarlos de su mutismo, pero nunca lograba nada. Qué mal. Pero ya lo lograría.

Aunque tenía que darle un punto a su favor al guardia, ya que su presencia era algo...llamativa.

Los últimos peldaños, los tuvo que subir caminando, sus pulmones no aguantaban tanto ejercicio...Dada su profesión, entrenaba todos los días en un gimnasio. Necesitaba, debía tener la estamina necesaria para salir a la carrera, si así aconteciera. Pero estos templos antiguos, gimió para sus adentros Yurika, ni siquiera "Rocky" los podría subir sin perder el aliento. No obstante, como siempre, su corazón se encendió al ver el templo y la casa principal.

Todo era un remanso de paz, un pedacito de Japón detenido en el tiempo. Para ella, que vivía en un angosto departamentito en el ruidoso centro de Tokio, estar allí era un placer. Placer que se doblaba, dado que le pagaban, y estaba con su gente favorita.

Antes de entrar en la casa, se dirigió al medio del patio y se sentó a la sombra del gran árbol para ajustarse los cordones de sus zapatillas.

Yurika miró hacia arriba. Qué árbol más grande, pensó. ¿Cuántos años tendría? Cientos, le había dicho una vez Souta. El Goshinboku, ese era su nombre, era el guardián del templo. Yurika, al oír eso, había estallado en carcajadas. No había creído mucho en esas cosas.

Ahora, pensó contemplando las luces que se filtraban entre las hojas del árbol, todo había cambiado.

Suspiró, y pensó en otra cosa. Le gustaba ese árbol. Guardián místico o no, era tratado como un ser vivo, como alguien de la casa, y eso jamás había fallado en enternecerla. La gente que pasaba, lo saludaba con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza. Los alumnos y místicos se sentaban a conversar a su sombra. Haru-chan moría por subirse a sus altas ramas (ni lo pienses, abejita, le decía Yurika), y últimamente la había visto mover sus bracitos de abajo hacia arriba ante el árbol, como queriendo levantar algo, y dejar comida en sus raíces. Yurika retiraba esa comida cuando Haru-chan no la veía, no fuera a pudrirse allí o fuera a atraer gatos callejeros, con el extrañísimo resultado de una Harumi radiante de felicidad.

Ante esto, Yurika se rascaba la cabeza. Esa conducta debía venir con los cuatro años. Ella no se acordaba de mucho, en realidad. Ser niñera no te dá toda la sabiduría sobre reino infantil.

Volvió sus pensamientos al Goshinboku.

Lo que en realidad la había enamorado del árbol, era haber podido observar una tarde, cuando se iba, a Kagome y Sesshoumaru reunidos bajo su copa.

Ella supo que estaba mal observar, que ellos creían que no estaban siendo vistos, pero no pudo evitarlo. Y no se arrepentía.

Los vió abrazados, conversando, mirándose, oh, cómo se miraban...¡y Sesshoumaru!

Parecía otra persona. Sonreía, le brillaban los ojos, y con su nariz jugaba con la de Kagome, mientras decía algo que la hizo sonreír. Si Sesshoumaru parecía animado, ella en cambio parecía serena. Llena de felicidad, pero con una tranquilidad y relajación que la movediza joven rara vez exhibía.

Los dos...era como si se complementaran. Como si fuesen otra vez un ser entero. Algún filósofo había dicho algo sobre eso, pero verlo, y creerlo, era algo completamente distinto.

Guardó esa imagen en su corazón, pensando que el amor, de tener figura, se vería así.

-¡Yurika!- una vocecita la sacó de sus ensoñaciones, y la trajo a la realidad, en donde una Harumi vestida de rojo corría hacía ella. Yurika sonrió y tomándola en sus brazos, la hizo girar en el aire, haciendo gritar de alegría a la niña.

-Buen día, Yu- escuchó decir a una voz risueña. Era Kagome, quién había venido detrás de Harumi.

-Buenos días, Kagome- le respondió, poniendo en el suelo a la riente Harumi- Te ves espectacular. ¿Te llamaron los de arriba?- preguntó, viéndola vestida de traje, peinada y maquillada a la perfección. Kagome dividía el trabajo entre su casa y la División Paranormal, pero siempre se vestía con sencillez. Cuando se vestía así, era que tenía que entrevistarse con los "Jefes'.

Kagome frunció el ceño y comenzó a masticarse el lápiz labial de su boca. Mala señal, pensó Yurika. Kagome una vez le había contado que tenía poquísimo maquillaje, pero caro, dada su mala costumbre de comerse el labial y rascarse los ojos corriendo así sombra, rimel y delineador por igual. _–¡Si es caro, pensaré hasta cuatro veces antes de masacrar mi cara!-_, le confió un día. Al parecer le funcionaba su pequeño truco, pero hoy, no solo se estaba mordiendo los labios, sino sacándose pequeñas tiras de piel.

-Vienen aquí, a casa, Yu- contestó. Se dio cuenta de que Harumi seguía allí, así que dijo a su hija- ¿Ha-chan, porqué no traes a Tofu y a Alfa y a Kuro?- evidentemente, quería decirle algo, y no quería que Harumi estuviese presente.

Harumi no necesitaba mayor motivación, y los fue a buscar, a la carrera.

Cuando la pequeña entró en la casa, Kagome dijo rápidamente, con una desacostumbrada voz grave y seria - Llévala a la casa vieja. Quédense allí hasta que yo las llame, por favor, y no dejes que Harumi venga aquí.

Yurika asintió, adivinando cuál sería el tema que vendrían a tratar aquellos señores.

-De acuerdo. Quédate tranquila, Kagome. Ha-chan estará hoy distraidísima, con lo del recital-aseguró, tratando de calmar a la joven.

Kagome miró a Yurika fijamente, apenas frunciendo el ceño. Yurika se preguntó qué pasaría...la demás gente la miraba así, pero no Kagome. Es que Yurika no se vestía y comportaba como una "tradicional y buena chica japonesa" debería. Su corto cabello estaba teñido de un rojo furioso, y se vestía con diseños de su invención. Una pluma colgaba a un costado de su llamativa cabellera, a la manera de los aborígenes norteamericanos, un adorno al que Yurika daba mucha importancia. Era llamativa, algo agresiva, pero bueno ¿qué esperas de alguien que tuvo que valerse por sí misma la mayor parte de su vida? No era alguien suave, a pesar de sus delicadas facciones y e inmaculada piel traslúcida, era una chica dura con todas las letras. Y cuando pudo salirse de la vida que llevaba, Yurika se había acostumbrado a comportarse y verse como quería, lo que le traía muchos problemas...

Había luchado mucho para ser ella misma. Vivía enfrentando reprobadoras miradas de reojo. No ser "kawaii", adorable, era el peor pecado para una mujer en Japón.

Así que.

-¿Pasa algo, Kagome?-preguntó ceñudamente. Aunque con su voz no tan amenazadora, por deferencia a Kagome. Chica dura una vez, chica dura toda la vida.

Kagome agrandó su sonrisa, como intuyendo la incomodidad de Yurika-De hecho, sí, Yu. Veo que bajo tu saco escondes las armas, pero...¿y la yukata?- terminó inquisitivamente, levantando las cejas con intención.

Yurika gritó- ¡Triple mierda!-¡LA YUKATA! Yurika quiso morirse dos veces de la vergüenza. Una, por la yukata del recital de Haru-chan, puesta bajo su cuidado, y olvidada durante el chequeo abajo, y dos, por haber dudado de una de las pocas personas que estimaba.

-¡No te preocupes, Kagome¡¡Subo en un flash...!-comenzó a decir, dándose vuelta bruscamente, y chocando contra el sólido pecho de uno de los guardaespaldas de la entrada. La mole traía colgando en su funda de viaje, a la sacrosanta yukata.

El hombre de seguridad ni se inmutó. Tendiendo la yukata, dijo: -Se olvidaron esto abajo.

Kagome sonrió, inclinándose con gracia, mientras Yurika, ya recuperada, se arrojaba sobre la bendita prenda.-Muchas gracias, Manabe-san. Espero que su espalda esté mejorando.Avíseme cuando quiera la siguiente sesión.

Ante los ojos de Yurika, pasó lo imposible. El guardaespaldas se convirtió en humano. Balbuceando, respondió:-¡Oh, sí, gracias! ¡Sabe, fue como un milagro!¡Me siento de maravillas! ¡Después de su tratamiento, fue como si nunca hubiese tenido hernia de disco, Higurashi-sama!-dijo con sincera admiración. Yurika, chasqueando la lengua, pensó que de haber podido, ese hombre se hubiera arrodillado ante Kagome. Después de curar a alguien, solía tener ese efecto.

El hombre se inclinó una vez más, y se retiró. Y antes de que Yurika pudiera hacer un ácido comentario, Harumi apareció rodeada de sus mascotas, con el gordo gato Tofu entre sus brazos. Pero algo extraño sucedió, ya se inclinó hacia delante sosteniendo al desconcertado Tofu contra su estómago.

Kagome con un rápido gesto tranquilizó a Yurika.

-No te preocupes, demasiadas ciruelas es lo que le sucede. Ahora lo arreglo.- arrodillándose ante Harumi, puso una mano en el estómago de su hija, y la otra en la espalda, a la misma altura. Harumi se quedó quietecita. Sabía que esperar.

Lo mismo que Yurika. No había una sola vez que dejara de admirarse mirando a Kagome aplicar reiki. La miraba fascinada, tratando de buscar algún tipo de magia o truco en las manos de la joven. Nunca encontraba nada. Era la misma Kagome de siempre, posando sus manos en el cuerpo de una persona. La misma Kagome de siempre, reconocida como una de las más grandes sanadoras de todo Japón.

En teoría, lo que hacía era simple. El reiki es una técnica basada en la imposición de las manos sobre los siete chakras o principales puntos energéticos del cuerpo. O en el caso de alguna dolencia específica, en el lugar afectado. La energía proyectada, así decía Kagome, podía sanar las dolencias, tanto físicas como espirituales.

Todo muy lindo, se había reído al principio Yurika, hasta que lo experimentó.

Inconscientemente, Yurika se tocó el pecho. Vaya que si lo había experimentado.

_Esa calidez..._

Todos podían ser canales de reiki, decía Kagome, pero en eso, Kagome era única. La mezcla entre el auténtico poder que poseía, y la técnica de sanación, le habían dado tanto prestigio que hasta el gobierno se había interesado por sus servicios.

-¿Te sientes mejor, Ha-chan?- preguntó tiernamente a su hijita.

Harumi no dijo nada, pero con una enorme sonrisa movió enfáticamente su cabeza de arriba abajo. Kagome le dio un fuerte beso, y la empujó suavemente hacia Yurika.

-Tiene que aprender- le dijo.- Sabe que no tiene que comer fruta caliente, pero tiene a Sesshoumaru bailando en su mano. Podría haberla curado antes, pero una visita al baño como escarmiento nunca mató a nadie.-terminó alegremente, guiñándole un ojo.

Yurika, al ver a Harumi recuperada, se les acercó para llevársela. Estaba preocupada por lo que dirían en esa visita, pero para no alarmar más a Kagome, dijo en tono ligero:

-Bien, Kagome, me llevo a Haru-chan, para darle unos consejos, ya sabes, ahora que va a tocar, que eso de sexo, drogas y rock and roll, no se le suba a la cabeza ¿verdad, Haru?- la niña asintió ,convencidísima.

Muerta de risa, Kagome se dobló al medio. ¡Las cosas que decía, esta Yurika! Mientras Se-chan no la oyese decir la palabra tabú con "S", podía reírse a gusto.

Yurika, al pasar a su lado para buscar a Harumi, la tomó del brazo, y le dijo muy seria- En serio, acuérdate con quién está Harumi. No dejaré que le pase nada.- Yurika palpó un costado de su saco de verano. Ambas sabían lo que había allí.

Y ambas sabían lo peligrosa que Yurika podía llegar a ser, con armas o sin ellas.

Como decía Sesshoumaru, quien , necesario es aclararlo, no tragaba mucho a la pelirroja_, "tiene más veneno en la punta de su lengua que una manada de youkais serpientes, pero es eficaz"_. También podía oírsele murmurar, como cuando la pelirroja ponzoñosamente le preguntaba con qué se decoloraba el pelo, _"...no la mato por Harumi..."._

Yurika. La niñera de Harumi, que la amaba tiernamente...

Estudiante de maestra...

Ex delincuente juvenil.

Experta en varios tipos de armas y lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

Su guardaespaldas.

Guiñándole un ojo, Yurika se retiró con Harumi. Kagome dio un respingo. No por primera vez, tuvo la impresión de que sus ojos tenían un tinte rojizo. Descartó el pensamiento, poniendo los ojos en blanco. ¡Claro que lo tenían! Yu-chan no tenía el tradicional color marrón oscuro típicamente japonés, sus ojos eran más bien marrón caoba. Y con una luz dirigida directamente hacia ellos, como ahora con tanto sol, era natural que parecieran...rojos. ¿Cierto?

Con Yurika, se podían temer muchas cosas. Pero ella misma, un día ya lejano, mojada por la lluvia en la puerta de la casa, le había dicho que podían tener la seguridad de que ella preferiría matarse antes de permitir de que le sucediese algo a Harumi o a ellos. Y ella supo, de alguna manera, que podía confiar en ella.

Porque había encontrado algo muy preciado allí, había dicho Yurika, en esa colina del templo, y paró de hablar.

Nunca dijo qué era, pero la mirada de sus ojos rojizos expresaba asombro, ternura, desesperación, y amor.

Kagome recordó que la había abrazado y la había echo entrar en la calidez de su cocina. Sesshoumaru gruñó algo sobre la gente que deja el parqué empapado de agua, y Harumi le ofreció un dibujito de reciente creación. Yurika contestó irónicamente algo a Sesshoumaru, y sonrió a Harumi. Recordaba también, que luego se sentaron todos juntos en la cocina a tomar té, incluido un incomodísimo y recién llegado Souta, alcanzando tímidamente una toalla a su terrible ex novia.

Sonrió un segundo Kagome, para luego reemplazar su sonrisa por dientes, otra vez mordisqueando su boca, mientras se dirigía hacia el interior de la casa y a lo que la esperaba allí. Su mente ya estaba en otra parte, en el trabajo, en los problemas, en lo que le dirían...pero su mente siguió trabajando por su cuenta, como tratando de distraerse.

Yurika nunca dijo qué era eso tan preciado que había en el templo.

Pero Kagome, cada vez que la miraba sentarse satisfecha bajo el Goshinbuku, no podía dejar de presentir una respuesta.

Pertenencia.

_-Como si el viento hubiese al fin encontrado su casa_.

**Asuntos de Trabajo**

Sesshoumaru y Kagome entraron en la sala de meditación que tenía Sesshoumaru, una calmada e iluminada habitación a un costado de la casa. En su interior, vieron a sus dos visitantes. Un anciano, y un hombre aún joven vestido con el mismo traje negro de los guardaespaldas.

-Discúlpanos, Higurashi-san, –dijo el anciano con voz cascada, inclinando su frente hasta el piso- Nishino-san, - dijo esta vez a Sesshoumaru.

-Yashida-sama -saludó Kagome, inclinándose respetuosamente. Luego se dirigió al otro hombre.

-Sonoda- san.

-Higurashi-san. Nishino-san.-respondió el hombre.

Mientras Kagome estaba específicamente en la parte de detección de amenazas, y como efectuar escudos espirituales y desactivarlos, Sesshoumaru se hallaba en la parte más específica de defensa. Se usaban sus servicios cuando ya no había otra opción. Espíritus molestos, gente con poder mágico fuera de control, casas con viejos recuerdos asustando a sus habitantes, era de lo que solían ocuparse. Y parecía que en el último año, lo habían estado llamando más seguido que nunca.

Sesshoumaru no tenía el poder mágico que poseyera tiempo atrás en el Sengoku, pero continuó entrenando lo que le quedaba. Fue como aprender a respirar de nuevo ,en su opinión, porque tuvo que aprender como usar su energía de una manera diferente.

Y Yashida-sama, allí presente, lo había ayudado muchísimo. A los dos.

-Por favor, Yashida-sama, no tienes que disculparte por nada,- dijo Kagome con voz entre avergonzada y alarmada, al ver como Yashida-sama se inclinaba. Sus anteriores molestias por esta visita se esfumaron ante el anciano, hacia quien solo podía sentir el más profundo cariño.

-Sí, tienen que disculparnos. Este era su merecido día libre, con el recital de koto de la pequeña Harumi, y aquí estamos nosotros, importunándolos.

El anciano se interrumpió, mientras Kagome escanciaba té. Antes de que viniesen, había dejado todo preparado. Esperó a que tomaran un par de sorbos. Luego, el anciano se dispuso a hablar.

-Kagome-chan,- dijo afectuosamente el anciano, dejando de lado todas las formalidades. –Sesshoumaru- sama. Lamento no traerles las más alegres de las noticias.

Kagome y Sesshoumaru se pusieron alertas.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntaron, alarmados.

Yashida suspiró.-Hubo otro ataque en un perímetro completamente diferente a los dos de la última semana. Nada demasiado grave. Voló el jardín de una residencia, se les explicó a los dueños que fue una fuga de gas. Eso, y la indemnización, los mantendrá callados.

-¿El mismo tipo de energía?-preguntó Sesshoumaru.

-El mismo. Y todavía seguimos sin identificarla. Por eso mismo, es la razón de nuestra visita...-Yashida se interrumpió, luciendo algo preocupado.

-Quiere decir, que tendrán que cuidarse todavía más, al menos hasta que encontremos la fuente de esa energía. Yo que ustedes, por unas semanas, no dejaría que su hija saliera del templo.- Se tiró a la pileta Sonoda, librando a su jefe de dar la mala noticia.

Sonoda era el guardaespaldas personal de Yashida-sama. Como todo el personal de la División, debía tener alguna capacidad paranormal. Sonoda era ser capaz de reconocer energías amenazadoras, lo cual unido a su entrenamiento de policía, lo hacía sumamente adecuado para ser el guardaespaldas de Yashida-sama, cosa que lo enorgullecía. Por lo demás, Sonoda era un hombre alto y fornido, de acento okinawense, y ojos con un cierto dejo rojizo, como los de Yurika, quizás un poco más claros. Era atractivo, a la ruda manera de los chicos malos, y conocía el secreto de Sesshoumaru. Kagome lo estimaba, pero ay, sus modales...lo que ganaba en eficiencia, lo perdía en tacto. Preguntaba lo primero que se le venía a la cabeza, sin consideración a la otra persona, y asimismo voceaba sus propias opiniones sin ningún tapujo. Debía ser algo de Okinawa.

Su mente volvió a la noticia que le había dado, y Kagome se sintió mal. Harumi había estado más que feliz cuando había comenzado a ir al jardín de infantes.

La mañana, con su sol, ciruelas y yukatas, parecía irremediablemente lejana.

Perdida.

-Yu-chan- preguntó una vocecita a Yurika.

-¿Qué quieres, abejita?- respondió algo distraída la chica. Estaba acomodando la yukata en un perchero, y acomodar una yukata hecha a medida no es algo que se deba tomar a la ligera.

Harumi se quedó en silencio, pintarrajeando algo en su cuadernito. Ese algo tenía un sospechoso aspecto al kanji "perro", pero aunque le hubiese prestado atención, Yurika no lo habría diferenciado de una despatarrada colección de palitos. El arte de Harumi siempre la dejaba dudosa.

-¿Haru-chan?

Harumi abrió la boca para pedirle ayuda con el kanji. No estaba asistiendo al jardín de infantes, y cuando regresara, no quería quedar retrasada de sus compañeritos. Era algo que la preocupaba bastante.

Pero lo pensó bien. Había visto la cara dolorida que todos ponían cuando al principio se le ocurría preguntar algo del jardín, y había optado por callarse.

-Nada- respondió, y volvió a sus dibujos.

**De peligros, de youkais y de no youkais**

En otra parte del templo, ya no había tranquilidad.

-¡Hicimos lo que dijeron! Sacamos a Harumi del Jardín de infantes, tenemos seguridad hasta en el trasero, y aún así, es insuficiente!- estalló Kagome. Luego, viendo el compungido rostro de Yashida-sama, se avergonzó de sí misma. Yashida-sama también amaba a Harumi. Así que bajo el tono de su voz.

El tema en cuestión había surgido hacía unos meses, ante la creciente insistencia de que gente especializada analizase a Harumi. Antes habían contactado a Sesshoumaru y Kagome, para lo mismo. Sesshoumaru, por obvias razones, siempre se había negado, y Kagome sentía terror a todo lo relacionado con un laboratorio. No obstante hubiese colaborado, sino fuera porque temía que encontrasen alguna traza de Sesshoumaru en ella, delatándolo. Podían verla realizar curaciones y preguntarle de todo, había dicho, pero no, nada de laboratorios. Esto calmó a los científicos, quienes no la molestaron más, dejando abierta la invitación para un futuro análisis más exhaustivo.

Salvo por un grupo, quien no solo demostró ser más insistente que los demás, sino que además se interesaba en Harumi. Mucho.

-Harumi no tiene contacto con otros niños.¡Estaba tan feliz en ese jardín de infantes!-dijo amargamente, recordando como su solemne y callada nenita había pedido ella sola que la enviasen al jardín, y la impaciencia con que tiraba de su mano cada mañana para no llegar tarde.

Sólo la amenaza a la vida y seguridad de su Harumi pudieron hacer que Kagome la sacara de allí. Le desgarraba el corazón. –Gracias al cielo que Yurika está con ella y además le enseña cosas, sino, Harumi seguiría muy triste.

Yashida sabía todo esto. También sabía que cuando Kagome le había dado la noticia, Harumi no había dicho nada. No era su estilo. Muy Sesshoumaru, si le preguntaban su opinión.

Pero él sí había notado el aire algo perdido que tenía la niñita desde entonces. Y durante un paseo, como Harumi daba vuelta la carita para no ver a los niñitos que iban al colegio.

Era el tesoro de Kagome y Sesshoumaru, pero a veces los padres, quizás por algún inconsciente instinto de autoprotección, sin importar qué tan psíquicos o youkais fuesen, no ven ciertas cosas. Y demasiado ya tenían con lo de esos espías...

-Kagome-chan, sabes que no hacemos esto por gusto. En estos tiempos, tenemos que extremar la vigilancia, no dejar que sospechen de Sesshoumaru-sama- dijo con sentimiento.-Ya sabes lo que pasa. Vimos gente que la observaba, ustedes también los vieron. Por el nivel de insistencia, no creo que simplemente quieran investigar a una niñita hija de psíquicos. Y sumado a la aparición de estos nuevos niveles de energía y problemas, sería letal si pensaran que es una...- aquí Yashida cerró la boca.

Kagome perdió un poco más de su ya menguado control, y Sesshoumaru no hizo nada para detenerla. Su boca era una fina línea, y en sus ojos las pupilas comenzaban a sesgarse, como las de un depredador -¡Es que Harumi _no_ es youkai ¡Es completamente humana¡¡Ni siquiera es hanyou!- sabía que tenía que bajar el tono de voz, pero ya estaba más que harta de repetir eso.

-Lo sé Kagome, -la tranquilizó.- Pero esto empezó por otra cosa. Lo de Haru-chan, ya lo sabes. Con sólo ser hija tuya, ya llama la atención. Pero también está Sesshoumaru-sama ¡es hija de dos seres con enormes poderes psíquicos y espirituales!¡Ustedes están entre los más grandes de Japón! Haru-chan les llamó la atención por eso. Saber si tiene un sexto sentido, si éste es hereditario, si éste la hace más o menos inteligente...la ven como un sujeto de estudio único, para ver si tendría los mismos poderes de ustedes.

-Harumi es normal, algo adelantada, pero una gran parte de los niños los son.-dijo muy seria Kagome- están en las estadísticas...y en el plano espiritual, no me haga hablar de los Niños Índigo y esas cosas, que tengo montones de estadísticas también.- Kagome cerró los ojos, para calmarse. Yashida-sama no se merecía esto. Una vez ya más calmada, y sonriendo débilmente al anciano, como disculpándose, continuó:

-Harumi es precoz, solo eso...y aquí en Japón esperamos que sean inteligentes. No es nada fuera de lo común. Es inteligente, nada más.- Quiso decir esto con un tono firme, pero ella fue la primera sorprendida al escuchar el tono suplicante de su voz.

Sesshoumaru seguía siendo una perfecta estatua. Pero a su alrededor se empezaba a sentir algo, algo que hacía que los cabellos de la nuca de Sonoda se pararan, espantándolo.

-También recuerdo que quería tratar ese asunto a mí manera,- indicó el youkai con voz profunda. No había que ser un genio para intuir de qué se trataba la "manera" de la que hablaba Sesshoumaru.- Y usted me frenó. Lo respeto, por eso lo hice. Pero se vuelve a repetir,y yo liquido a los que molesten a mi hija.

Sonoda pensó que la cosa se iba a poner fea. Intuyó el aura agresiva que despedía el youkai en todo su cuerpo. Y como apreciaba tanto a Yashida-sama, se apresuró a responder por él:

-Sesshoumaru-sama, con el debido respeto, si mata a alguno de ellos, les dará razones para sospechar de usted. Lo vigilarán el triple, y no queremos que lo descubran.- Sonoda dijo esto aún temiendo por su vida. Nunca había visto a un youkai enfurecido, y esperaba no verlo a estas alturas de su vida.

Sesshoumaru le dirigió una gélida mirada, pero al menos no lo mató, espléndida señal. Así alentado, Sonoda continuó:

-Saben que antes de lo de Harumi, ustedes ya estaban siendo observados. Por un asunto o por otro, ustedes son celebridades en el mundo espiritual. Higurashi sama con sus curaciones está atrayendo cada vez a más gente, y Sesshoumaru-san, con el debido respeto, sigue teniendo problemas con las casas que lo quieren contratar como modelo...

Se escuchó un gruñido, pero no venía de Sesshoumaru-san, sino del pecho de Higurashi-san. Sonoda pensó que no convenía continuar donde lo había interrumpido dicho gruñido. La muerte no vendría por el lado de Sesshoumaru-san, ciertamente, si decía _"...y todas esas escolares y mujeres que le toman fotos..."_

-El tema es, que hasta ahora se ha podido controlar la afluencia de los medios, pero no sabemos por cuanto tiempo más. Ustedes dos son muy interesantes- dijo Sonoda,- y dentro de todo sabemos quienes los vigilan. Pero que vigilen a Harumi, y tanto, eso sí que no tiene lógica.

Yashida habló, entonces, luego de haber estado concentrado en su taza de té. –No sabemos si todo esto se relaciona con los ataques que investigamos, pero mientras tanto, preferiría que Harumi esté aquí, resguardada, por un tiempo. Y luego, Kagome, ya tranquilos, nos ocuparemos de que Haru-chan vuelva al jardín de infantes,¿verdad?

Kagome sonrió débilmente.

Sonoda les extendió unos sobres.

-Les trajimos las fotos para que las estudien. Dejaron el jardín de esa mansión a la miseria. Todos los árboles quedaron en pie, pero no tenemos idea de que significan las marcas...

Sesshoumaru dio un respingo.

-¿Qué marcas?-demandó.

-Oh, cierto, no ha visto las fotos, espere.- Sonoda abrió el sobre y buscó entre el montón. –Aquí. En estas se ve claro.

Sesshoumaru pasó las fotos una y otra vez, para luego dejarlas ordenadas en el piso, totalmente concentrado.

Mientras tanto, Sonoda relataba:

-Como le dije, el jardín quedó destrozado, salvo los árboles, que tienen esas marcas extrañas. En la central están estudiando las fotos y las muestras, para ver qué o quien las causó...-Sonoda se detuvo al ver una tremenda desolación en el rostro de Sesshoumaru. Sabía que el mononoke era alguien muy antiguo, pero por primera vez, vió los años reflejados en el pétreo rostro.

Yashida lo miraba muy, muy serio. ¿Qué habría visto el anciano, con su poder de reconocer auras?

-Dígales que no investiguen más. No hace falta.-dijo con voz inexpresiva el youkai. Derrotada.

Todos lo miraron alarmados. Yashida dijo:

-¿Qué sucede, Sesshoumaru-sama?

Sesshoumaru parecía estar en otro lado. Inmóvil, comenzó a hablar automáticamente, de un golpe.

-Usted siempre quiso saber más cosas de Inuyasha. De los youkais. Sabe más por Kagome que por mí. Le agradezco no haberme obligado a hablar.

Ahora sí que todos estaban impresionados. No se esperaban esa.

-Harumi es hija mía, pero le puedo decir que no huele como youkai. Sí como hija, pero no como youkai. Es raro que yo pueda sentir esa diferencia, creo. Quizás su espíritu es de algún antiguo youkai, y por eso se comporta como lo hace. Quizás mi familia envió a uno de los nuestros para que yo no fuese el único –aquí Yashida pudo ver como el aura de Kagome se llenaba de oscuras manchas de dolor. -Pero lo que creo, es que Harumi es ella misma. Todos los hijos tienen algo de los padres, y mi hija no es la excepción. Es humana, de su madre tiene la apariencia y muchas otras cosas buenas.

-Y de mí...

_**Se quedaban mirando la luna, extasiados, sin decir palabra alguna.**_

-...de mí... a pesar de que es humana, lo que tiene del clan no lo descubrirán en ningún laboratorio. Porque tiene parte de mi espíritu, con cosas que ni siquiera son de mi antiguo clan, sino características solo mías.

_**-Antes papá solía caminar mucho, siguiendo la luna.- confió a la niña.**_

_**Harumi lo miró con atención.**_

_**-Caminaba y caminaba, y a mi famil...a mucha gente, no le gustaba. Pero lo hacía.-acarició el corto pelo de la niña, y dijo más para él mismo que para ella- Era la única manera de proteger la tierra. Y caminar me ayudaba a pensar.**_

_**Harumi evidentemente también utilizaba a la luna para meditar, pues volvió la vista hacia ella escarbando su nariz. Al parecer tuvo suerte, y encontró algo, pero Sesshoumaru fue más rápido, y antes de que se llevara el dedo a la boca, refregó la airada manecita contra los pastos más cercanos.**_

_**-Un día caminaremos los dos, y llevaremos también a mamá. –Esa mujer ,pensó, con la buena vida que llevaba ahora, había perdido el entrenamiento de sus días del Sengoku. Unos cincuenta kilómetros a pie, para empezar, no le harían nada.**_

_**-Ha-chan gustarle.**_

_**-Sí. **_

_-_Sí. Se me parece bastante. Pero no es hanyou. En lo absoluto. Aunque comprendería que otros pensaran que sí.- Dijo hablando con dificultad, como si le costase respirar. Como le sucedía cada vez que imaginaba que no podía oír las respiraciones nocturnas de su hija.

Pero aún así siguió hablando.

-No conté esto solo por hablar. Lo conté por un motivo muy específico. Y tendré que contar más. Contar toda la historia. Hablar sobre Inuyasha, el Sengoku, los clanes...mi familia.-aquí cerró los ojos.- No quería hacerlo, en esta vida. Pero esto ya va más allá de Harumi.

El rostro de Sesshoumaru parecía un dique a punto de romperse con un incontenible río de angustia.

-Creo que yo he despertado a esas fuerzas.

Kagome se inclinó hacia él, al escuchar el tono levemente angustiado.

Y ahora sí que Kagome estaba alarmada. Sesshoumaru no demostraba su habitual autocontrol. La preocupación por su hija la llenó, pero al mismo tiempo miró otra vez la foto más cerca de ella, el detalle de unas marcas en un árbol. Por una extraña relación, le recordaron a las marcas que Sesshoumaru había dejado en un árbol, en ese ya lejano día de San Valentín cuando se amaron en el parque. A las marcas que aparecían desvaídas en su cuerpo, recuerdo de cuando pelearon. Y a las marcas parecidas a los tatuajes que ambos llevaban, por una costumbre tan pretérita, tan...

_YOUKAI._

Se quedó helada.

Sesshoumaru siguió hablando, como si estuviese solo:-Tuve el presentimiento de que no sería buena idea estar aquí. _Yo_ no debería estar aquí. _Yo_ no tendría que estar protegiendo a esta ciudad.

Sonoda pensó que eran demasiados YO en una frase, pero ni se le ocurrió corregirlo. Algo importante estaba pasando, estaba por pasar. Lo presentía.

-Discúlpeme, pero no entiendo...- empezó a modular Sonoda.

-Porque es obvio. No es mi territorio.

-Sigo si entender...

-Soy el Señor de las Tierras del Oeste.

Despacio, la chispa de una idea comenzó a prenderse en la cabeza de Sonoda. Era leve, pero las implicaciones de lo que significaría eran tan grandes, que instantáneamente se negó a sopesar la idea. Era demasiado. Sería demasiado grande el problema en que se meterían. Pero a pesar de su insaciable naturaleza curiosa, sabía que Sesshoumaru lo diría después de todo, y ya nada sería lo mismo.

Sesshoumaru sumergió un dedo en su cuenco de té, provocando ondas en la verde superficie.

Al principio, hubo expectación mientras dibujaba con seguros y elegantes trazos el primer kanji.

Antes de que comenzara a trazar el segundo kanji, un sentimiento de desolación cayó sobre la habitación.

Por esos kanjis.

Porque el primero era Higashi.

Porque el segundo era Kei.

Pero porque juntos eran...

Tokyo. _**Capital del Este**__._

No. Ya nada sería lo mismo.

**Fin parte 5a **

Gente: este capítulo me costó tanto, porque es "bastante técnico", por así decirlo. Es el nexo para comenzar toda la acción, y algunas cosas, lo quiera o no, las tenía que explicar ahora. Más que placer, fue un parto escribirlo, pero al fin¡está!

Antes de que digan algo, ya escribí los cuatro capítulos siguientes, 100 páginas que tengo que ordenar.

Paso a agradecer a la gente que pasó por aquí:

**Hanna chan** se quedó con dudas por lo Rin (quédate tranquila, que todo se irá develando!), y le gusta Harumi. Gracias!

A **Mariel **le gustó la parte de Rin, y gracias por pensar que no caí en las garras de la cursilería! (aunque con tiempo...).

**Hitoki chan** se sintió dividida entre sufrir por Rin, y babear por Sessh en versión paternal. A mí me pasó lo mismo, es difícil ser imparcial con Sessh en versión "tierna". ( y no tierna también)

**Legna** cuando mandó su review estaba enloquecida estudiando. A estas alturas, ya debe haber conseguido un master. Realmente, tengo que apurarme a subir los capítulos!

**SBMAngie** se merece una estatua por ser una reviewer de aquellas. Envió un precioso review kilométrico, llorando por Rin y Jaken, y luego, por esas cosas de la vida, terminó derretida hablando de Draco y Snape...cosa que me emocionó mucho, dado que en mis reviews termino en la misma!

**Yokoshindo** estuvo feliz de encontrar más material sobre Sessh. Sessh siempre es bienvenido.

**Daniela** casi lloró con Rin y Jaken, y prometió propaganda. (abachos)

**Makimachi Misao **esperó por 5 meses una actualización. Soy un gusano, peor, un piojo de gusano! (Y de paso...donde están tus fics!)

**Daina-chan** me obsequió con un review preciosísimo, y con una canción que la hacía pensar en Sessh y Kagome :Longing Togideta Melody, de X-Japan. En el momento correcto, es casi seguro que aparecerá esa canción.

**Runnerun **escribió amenazada por la Rusa, quien la sacó de las cohortes slasheras para hacer bulto por aquí.

**Jazmín **pensó que mi historia es bella, y lo escribió. Confieso casi haber ronroneado, y definitivamente, haber visto todo rosado.

**Missau04**, se unió al pedido del capi 5. Y ahora tengo el placer, de pedirte a vos que actualices! (van dos bechos)

**Picasso, sesskag4ever, Akari-hayami y dannitha**, también querían que postee el capítulo 5. Sus ánimos y pedidos de actualización, fueron como una picanita eléctrica en mi costado, pero una buena, que definitivamente, me hicieron patear el bloqueo.

**The shadow´s queen** me ha amenazado, con risa siniestra y todo, y de paso, hubo amenazas para otras actualizaciones de fics de otras señoritas...cosa que entiendo, ya que si una contrata la yakuza, con lo cara que cuesta, lo menos que puede hacer es mandarla a cumplir todos los encargos pendientes!

He sido acusada por **Keyg** de sacrilegio, por abandonar la historia. Gracias Keyg!

**Shiratori y La Rusa**: mi dúo dinámico, me han insultado en todas las maneras posibles. Me salvé de la muerte ofrendándoles slashes de Harry Potter y mi primer recién nacido.

¡Besotes a toda/os! (envía amor). Igualmente, acá tengo que nombrar a otras dos personas: a **Yoli**, quien gracias a las toneladas de apoyo que envió, hizo que salga más pronto el capítulo. Y yo una rata, pago tanto apoyo olvidándome de mandarle los capítulos...me muero de vergüenza. (se desespera)

Y a **Elen** , que es un tesoro, y me sugirió que dividiese el capítulo en varias partes...(llena a Elen de abrazos). Por eso aquí está la primer parte.

**Encuestita:** Para las escenas "románticas" ¿Quieren que, como decimos por aquí, tire toda la carne al asador, (guh!) y suba el rating, o que siga así, que no necesito ser tan explícita? Me interesa muchísimo saberlo...aunque debo decir que en el PG-13 ( o la letra que fuese), en esta historia estoy cómoda. Pero para otras...(se soba las manitas)

Hasta lueguito, que esto ya es el Antiguo Testamento.


End file.
